Bendita mujer
by Ireth I. Nainieum
Summary: Tú, siempre fuiste mi más grande sueño y anhelo...
1. Bendita mujer

**REEDITADA**

Harry Potter y demás son propiedad de JK Rowling. Historia original escrita por mí.

**Nota:** palabras en cursiva, memorias del pasado de cada uno de los personajes.

_**Introspección: **__Aceptar los sentimientos es el primer paso hacia la verdadera felicidad. Aceptarnos por quienes somos, es el primer paso para despertar de ese sueño llamado irrealidad…._

Sumary: Tú, siempre fuiste mi más grande sueño y anhelo…

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**Bendita Mujer**

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

_Por Ireth I. Nainieum_

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**Capítulo I**

**Bendita Mujer**

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

"_Tú, siempre fuiste mi más grande sueño y anhelo"..._

- Ireth Iarë Nainiëum-

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

* * *

—Brindo por ti, bendita mujer

Alza su copa al aire mientras observa el crispar de las llamas de su chimenea; las cuales bailan en un ritmo lento y lastimero que lo hiere enormemente. Toma un sorbo de su bebida embriagante, la cual le ayuda a olvidar, pero no para siempre. Al final el dolor vuelve con mayor intensidad, siempre es así.

La sala estaba a oscuras, el hombre esta sentado en un fino sofá negro, rodeado de lujos y comodidades; su vida siempre ha sido así. Su padre continuamente ocupado en cosas más importantes, nunca estaba en casa. Y a su madre pocas veces la veía, tratando de estar en la sociedad de ser alguien a imitar, que ironía. Olvidándose de él, con el paso del tiempo esto le resultaba indiferente, así era como había crecido. Solo, siempre sin ninguna compañía.

Odiaba eso de su familia, el fingir ante la sociedad solo para aparentar algo que no eran. Unidad, ¿dónde?; nunca la hubo, jamás existió, era su mejor puesta en escena ante el mundo. La gente los aclamaba y hablaban bien de ellos, eran un ejemplo a seguir, sonrió; ¿cuándo se habían vuelto tan populares las mentiras?

Arrojo la copa con ira contra el mármol de la chimenea, cayo de forma aterradora esparciendo el líquido rojo sobre toda la habitación, sus elfos se encargarían de limpiar, para eso estaban. Gruesas lágrimas caían sobre sus mejillas, no tenía ningún control sobre ellas, empapando su rostro y ropa. Se levanto frustrado del sofá y salio del estudio, trataba de alejarse de todo aquello que le arrebato lo que por primera vez considero importante en su vida.

—Bendita mujer –murmuro-

Seco sus ojos con la manga y se detuvo en uno de los pasillos, vagamente iluminados de su mansión. Ira, ese el sentimiento que en este momento lo embriagaba. Odio, coraje, desesperación, eran otros más. Todo por su arrogancia y pretenciosidad, por el miedo al ¿qué dirán?; y como podría afectar esto al ilustre apellido de su familia.

¿Prestigioso?. Eso se perdió hace mucho, para él. Pero, para sus padres eso era lo más importante; ¿entonces de donde venía el temor?. Nunca antes había temido a las palabras de la gente. Su miedo venía de la sensación de experimentar un sentimiento que nunca antes tuvo, amor…

—Bendita mujer

Salio de la mansión, pasaba de la media noche. ¿A dónde iba?, ni él mismo no lo sabía y ni le importaba. Solo deseaba alejarse, marcharse.

Recordó su mirada, su sonrisa, cuanto deseaba tenerla en sus brazos y sentirla. Si tal y como el día que la hizo suya por primera vez, eso había sido el inicio de la relación, tan tormentosa y llena de tantos sentimientos, sufrimiento y amor. En el fondo sabían que era algo imposible, aún así decidieron continuar. Durante algún tiempo en secreto continuaron viéndose. Ambos tendrían problemas si su familia, amigos y gente su alrededor se enteraba; eso pensaron entonces, pero ahora desearía volver el tiempo y gritar a los cuatro vientos su adoración por ella.

Por desgracia el hubiera no existe… o se hace o no se hace.

—Bendita mujer –apretó fuertemente sus puños mientras pensaba-

La noche era fría, tal como su corazón estaba ahora. Nunca más podría volver a sentir lo mismo por alguien. ella fue la única que le enseño a ver más allá de la primera máscara, le enseño a expresarse sin temor, ella descubrió sus más íntimos secretos y miedos, sus anhelos, sueños y esperanzas. Siempre estuvo a su lado, constantemente, porque razón él no lo hacía ahora.

—Bendita mujer –se detuvo junto a un semáforo-

No había traído su capa ¿para qué?, más frío no podría sentir. Caminaba por las calles de Londres como un lobo solitario. Sonrió, ahora estaba completamente solo, como cuando era niño. Sin ella, cuanto deseaba y cuanto daría por volver a tocar sus labios, probar su piel. Aunque fuera solo una vez más escucharla decir su nombre…

—Mujer bendita – se sentó en la banqueta- bendita mujer

Un auto se detuvo junto a él y dos hombres descendieron del mismo, uno de ellos se acerco hasta donde él estaba.

—¿Se encuentra bien joven? – había preocupación en su voz- ¿joven?

—Un muggle –pensó-

Portaba el uniforme policial, se acerco junto a él otro oficial más que descendió de la patrulla.

—Hace bastante frío –hablo el primer oficial- ¿no ha traído nada con usted?

Sonrió sarcásticamente, el hombre sentado en la banqueta. ¿Acaso eran ciegos?. Por supuesto que no, solo salió con su camisa blanca y un pantalón negro.

—¿Podríamos llevarlos a su casa? –sugirió el segundo oficial-

Se levanto del frío suelo y miro a los policías.

—No gracias –enfatizó con brusquedad- me retiro oficiales –suspiro- buenas noches –se alejo lentamente- felices fiestas

—Un sujeto loco –hablo el segundo uniformado- por cierto según las noticias hoy nevara…

Ambos se marcharon y subieron al auto.

Continuo unas cuadras más, sin saberlo inconscientemente sus pisadas los llevaron al lugar donde su corazón había muerto, al sitio de sueño eterno.

—La muerte no es paz, sino dolor –pensó-

Uso su varita y abrió las puertas del cementerio, entro lentamente no tenía ninguna prisa. La puerta produjo un ruido bastante tétrico. La temperatura continuaba bajando, un aire frío soplo y sintió erizar su piel.

—¡Oiga, no puede estar aquí! –le dijo el vigilante molesto- ¡las horas de visita son de!…

Le lanzo un hechizo que lo hizo dormir. El anciano cayo al suelo, Draco estuvo a punto de marcharse y dejarlo ahí; sin embargo, lo metió a la pequeña casa para evitar que muriese de frío. Ella le había enseñado la compasión.

—Pensara que todo fue un sueño –dijo- cuando desearía que esto fuese una pesadilla –se dijo-

Regreso y cerro las puertas. Conocía el camino a la perfección, día tras día hacía un peregrinaje silencioso, a la misma hora y con las mismas flores, rosas rojas, como sus labios.

—Rosas -exclamo-

Hoy no las necesitaría, al fin y al cabo había estado en la tarde y la lleno de flores. Algunas personas que visitaban su tumba murmuraban sorprendidas sobre ¿quién podría ser el individuo misterioso que llenaba su lugar de descanso, con flores nuevas todos los días?. Su tumba era hermosa, tal y como ella siempre lo fue. La recordó cuando fue su graduación, no había dio con él sin embargo, la admiro, siempre lo había hecho en secreto, uno más, para él su belleza opaco a la cualquier otra mujer.

—Amor –musito suavemente-

Un hermoso ángel que parecía que lloraba, estaba frene a él, los padres de ella habían elegido una colina para colocar el cuerpo de su única hija. Junto a ella había un enorme árbol ahora sin hojas, marchito. Se sentó en la tumba y se mantuvo en silencio unos instantes.

Recorrió con sus manos la figura del ángel, deseando que se transformara en ella, para tenerla nuevamente en sus brazos y no dejarla ir nunca más.

—Bendita mujer- se aferro a la estatua-

Lloro, lloro como nunca. No pudo hacerlo el día que se había enterado de su muerte, no podía hacerlo, debía de evitar que cualquier persona descubriera el secreto, su secreto. Sin embargo su mentor y maestro siempre le había dicho que nunca desaprovechara esta gran oportunidad, que rompiera las barreras que lo separaban o podría arrepentirse, ahora esas palabras solo eso eran palabras, sin razón. Su antiguo profesor y confesor, él único que conocía el secreto de ambos.

—Bendita mujer, bendita mujer- repetía una y otra vez-

Finalmente sintió que ya no podía llorar más, no obstante era algo imposible, cuando el llanto se detenía recordaba nuevamente algún momento junto a ella. Y volvía a sentir impotencia y dolor, no pudo salvarla. Cuando ella libero su corazón de las tinieblas y la oscuridad donde estaba.

—Bendita mujer

Se recostó sobre la tumba, deseoso de olvidar. Cerró sus ojos, estaba cansado de llorar, de mentir, de fingir, de ocultar la verdad al mundo. Ahora lo único que deseaba era dormir y que al despertar en la mañana ella estuviera junto a él, en sus brazos y que le besara como solo ella sabía hacerlo, como le había ensañado, como juntos aprendieron.

—Bendita mujer –susurro-

Durmió y nunca se dio cuenta que un hermoso ángel lo cuidaba en todo momento, desde que salio de su casa sin rumbo aparente hasta que llego aquí. Mientras la nieve comenzó a caer a su alrededor dando un efecto de misterio, paz e irrealidad a su alrededor.

—Gracias –dijo ella-

Paso sus manos por sus mejillas, secándolas. Draco durmió con una enorme sonrisa, la misma que tenía cuando ella estaba junto a él y aquella que había perdido cuando ella partió de este mundo. Nunca más volvería a sentirse solo, la vería y estaría nuevamente junto a ella. Sin ataduras, sin mentiras, sin rencores. Solo ellos dos, demostrando que el amor siempre es más fuerte que cualquier odio.

Siempre el verdadero amor lo supera todo.

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Capitulo II

"Desventuras"

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Nos vemos

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

* * *


	2. Desventuras

Vaya nunca me imaginé recibir tan buenas críticas por la historia, realmente estuve a punto de llegar a considerarla como un one-shot. Pero creo que le hace falta algo más para que realmente pudiese considerarse uno; por tal motivo decidí realizar el argumento completo.

Básicamente un gran porcentaje cada uno de los siguientes capítulos serán narrados en primera persona, dependiendo de quien sea la introspección a sus pensamientos sobre lo ocurrido; el resto estará en tercera persona como es común. Es una forma inusual dentro del fanfiction, pero me agrada realizar un experimento de redacción con esta historia.

Por obvias razones el punto de vista de Hermione será el último y aquí es donde se explicará la verdadera razón de su muerte y el culpable de la misma. Hay un gran misterio no solo en el de ella sino también en el de él. Algo más creo que el verdadero género de la historia sería: romance, angustia y tragedia.

Aclaraciones: Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenece, son propiedad de su autora JK Rowling.

* * *

**Desventuras**

**ΩΩ**

_Preciosos momentos llevo en mi piel, que destruyen mi alma._

**ΩΩ**

* * *

**- **Una verdadera tragedia no Pansy

Le dijo el hombre sentado frente a ella, vestía una túnica gris. Bastante caliente, el invierno estaba presente y hace muy poco que acababa de terminar una tormenta. Se encontraban en el café de Madame Pudipié en Homesdale; hacía un par de horas que se enteraron de la muerte de Draco Malfoy.

- Lo es –tomo un sorbo a su té-

Ella por el contrario, usaba una túnica color verde, también abrigador, ese día realmente era frío. El ambiente entre ellos era tenso, sin embargo la gente a su alrededor comentaban y murmuraban felices sobre las próximas fiestas; en cierta forma para ellos era desagradable. El tener que estar en ese momento en un sitio tan encantador, pero para resguardarse de la tormenta no tuvieron más remedio que entrar aquí.

- No tendrás problemas con tu prometida por estar aquí conmigo –le dijo curiosa-

Blaise movió la cabeza negativamente mientras chascaba su lengua ante el comentario de su amiga.

- No, hable con ella antes –tomo una galleta-

Sus palabras fueron suficientes, Pansy sabía que solo ellos de alguna forma entendían lo sucedido, pero no completamente, algo en este extraño rompecabezas no encajaba a la perfección; les hacía falta una. Blaise esbozo una sonrisa extraña, después tomo un poco de té.

- Creo que hay algo más en todo esto –comento más para él-

Pansy lo miro inquisidoramente. ¿Acaso él sabía algo más y no le había dicho nada?. No le extrañaría Draco siempre mantuvo una mejor relación con él, que con Crabe, Goyle y ella misma.

- ¿Sabes algo? –le exigió-

Blaise se concentro en su pregunta y la miro de forma distraída.

- No, solo es una extraña sensación. Siento que hay algo más en todo esto.

Se formo un silencio, él realmente no mentía. Algo más sucedió las preguntas eran; ¿qué? o ¿cuándo?. Pansy rompió el silencio.

- No lo entiendo –comenzó a derramar algunas lágrimas y sus movimientos se volvieron torpes-

Blaise la observaba y le entrego un pañuelo. Ella alzo el rostro y lo miró, su rostro estaba rojo al igual que sus ojos.

- Fue un asesinato… pero es extraño no había rastros de violencia en la casa y parece que no se defendió. –Se detuvo un momento le costaba trabajo hablar- Blaise que rayos paso –le dijo dolida-

**Ω----------Ω**

_Tres meses antes_

Amanecía sobre la ciudad de Londres, el sol comenzaba a filtrarse por las ventanas despertando a un cuerpo desnudo bajo las sábanas de seda. Ella comienza a moverse molesta, el astro le da ahora directamente sobre su rostro; despertándola por completo.

Se da la vuelta y ve la espalda desnuda de aquel que se ha convertido en su amante; su razón de vivir. Jamás imagino que podría llegarlo a amar como lo hacía en ese momento y como se lo había demostrado durante el transcurso de esa y otras noches. Acerco su cuerpo junto al hombre y lo abrazo, deseando e implorando estar así eternamente, juntos siempre juntos.

Esta acción por parte de ella lo despertó, sin embargo al sentirla abrazarlo se quedo inmóvil, disfrutando el momento. Sonrió, como la vida nos juega bromas crueles. Él amando a un enemigo, a una sangre sucia, a una impura como la llamaban sus padres, a todos como ella. Solo son palabras, nada de eso es cierto, tan solo reina en él un sentimiento por ella, amor, del más puro y hermoso.

- Debo irme Draco –murmuro-

Retiro sus manos lentamente de su cuerpo, esta acción de ella le produjo un leve frío en la espalda, al haber perdido el calor de ella. Hermione se levanto y cubrió su desnudez con una sábana de seda roja esparcida por el suelo de la habitación. Busco con lentitud cada una de sus prendas. Draco todo el tiempo permaneció inmóvil, pero el ruido constante que ella producía le decía a la perfección que se vestía para irse. Cerró sus ojos dolido por esta acción.

- Nos vemos cariño –beso su mejilla y toco su rostro con suavidad-

Se retiro de la habitación, y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Así eran sus encuentros, una noche de pasión tenía un abrupto final al amanecer. Cuando uno de ellos se marchaba antes de que él o ella despertasen; o eso creía.

Se coloco boca arriba, mientras miraba el dosel de la cama donde habían dormido. La había llevado con el pretexto de que viera la nueva propiedad que compro; le dijo que tenía una vista impresionante. Y ciertamente no había mentido, la visión que tuvo fue la mejor de todas, nunca la había comparado con otros encuentros, cada uno para él eran únicos.

- Hermione –susurro-

Escucho la puerta del departamento cerrarse, finalmente salía del recinto sagrado que compartieron. Se sintió impotente, ocultaban al mundo lo que hacían.

Se sentó sobre la cama, suspiro cansado. Ya llevaban varios meses encontrándose en secreto, siempre fingiendo un odio que ya no existía. Volvió a recostarse, coloco una de sus manos sobre sus ojos; deseaba gritar pero no debía. Eso fue una parte del trato que acordaron.

Una lechuza picoteaba en la ventana del dormitorio, lo hizo girarse molesto. Tomo su varita sobre el buró e hizo que la ventana se abriera dejando pasar al mensajero. El ave se acerco hasta él y le entrego un pergamino, cuando lo tomo se marcho.

Comenzó a leer.

_Mi buen amigo Draco, tengo el gusto de informarte y ser el primero_

_en saberlo sobre mi próxima boda; con el amor de mi vida_

_Lavender Brown._

_Estaré muy agradecido si aceptas ser mi padrino de bodas,_

_en ese momento tan memorable de mi vida, esperaré tu respuesta._

_Atte.:_

_Blaise Zabini_

Se sorprendió ese mensaje indudablemente no lo esperaba, Blaise casándose y con ella. Fue una gran sorpresa para todo el mundo el enterarse de su relación, la familia de él lo había desheredado. Sin embargo eso no lo intimido, continuo con su relación, le dijo que cuando amas a alguien lo haces para siempre.

- El corazón solo se entrega una vez –le dijo hace tiempo-

Dejo el pergamino sobre la cama y arrojo las sábanas. Se dirigió al baño, deseaba una ducha. Abrió la regadera y entro, dejo que el agua tibia cayera sobre su cuerpo, cerró los ojos, permitió que el agua lo acariciara lentamente.

- ¡MALDICIÓN!- grito molesto-

Golpeo violentamente los mosaicos blancos del baño, este acto produjo que su puño sangrara de una forma impresionante; y algunos mosaicos se quebraran cayendo al piso otros por el contrarío permanecían en al pared, casi a punto de caer. No le importo.

- ¿Por cuánto tiempo más continuaremos así? –exclamo-

Acerco su mano a su rostro, luego la coloco a un costado de su cuerpo, dejo que el agua limpiase su mano. El piso de la regadera se lleno de sangre. Su mano le punzaba, sin embargo no era nada en comparación a como se sentía.

Salio del baño con una toalla colocada en sus caderas, busco algo para parar el sangrado de su mano. Lo halló y lo coloco. Se acerco al closet en busca de ropa, tomo lo de siempre una túnica negra, el color de la familia Malfoy.

- Bonito color –pensó sarcásticamente y hacía una mueca con su rostro-

Su cama ya estaba hecha, seguramente uno de los elfos lo hizo. Estaba seguro que si Hermione se enteraba de esto se molestará, ya que era fundadora y miembro activo de la PEDDO.

Suspiro si que su mujer estaba loca.

- ¿Mujer? - pensó-

Cuando él Draco Malfoy la había catalogado como una más de sus posesiones. Gruño, esto no era una relación verdadera, más bien encuentros ocasionales para dos almas solitarias. Si solo encuentros para darse placer mutuo…

- ¿A quien engaño? – dijo en voz alta-

Estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella, todas sus acciones lo volvían loco. Su manera de mirarlo, de hablar, de caminar, de tocarlo… Lo hacían desearla como nunca antes deseo nada, como nunca lo anhelo, lo soñó… ella lo volvía loco. Si ella le pidiera que se matase estaba seguro que cumpliría sus deseos.

- ¿Ella siente lo mismo por mí? – se pregunto mientras se colocaba la camisa-

Esa duda lo atormentaba enormemente. Él la amaba y deseaba como un perro a un trozo de carne. No obstante, él no estaba seguro de sus sentimientos; jamás antes habían usado ninguno de los dos la palabra amor, para referirse al otro. Usaban algunas palabras melosas más nunca mencionaban el amor, el uno por el otro. ¿Existía ese sentimiento en ella?

- Te amo –suspiro, mientras se colocaba los zapatos-

No era capaz de decírselo a los ojos, temía que la pronunciar esas palabras, todo lo que tenían en ese momento se perdiera. Algo llamo su atención, un pequeño medallón colocado sobre el tocador, ella lo traía en su cuello y él con cuidado lo había retirado para evitar que le estorbase. Tenía la forma de un ángel, hecho de oro blanco, regalo de uno de sus mejores amigos.

- Potter – apretó su puño lastimado-

Lo odiaba, él era una de las razones de esta gran escenificación que ambos realizaban, por ella debían de ganar un premio. Hermione solía bromearle por esto.

Para él no era lo mismo, Potter, Weasly, sus padres, los de ella, el resto de sus amigos y la sociedad eran el gran problema. Lo que les impedía liberarse de ese tormento. Eso era lo que Draco pensaba, no podía asegurar cuales eran los sentimientos de ella, tal vez ella solo disfrutaba del sexo y nada más. Pensar en esto como una opción lo hería enormemente.

Había ido a sus brazos después de que descubrió que Weasly la engañaba con otra mujer. ¿Quién era ella?; nunca lo supo. Más bien ella tampoco lo sabía solo escucho los gemidos, gritos de la habitación y lo más importante lo vio salir de ahí no había ningún error. A partir de ese momento cancelo el compromiso.

La encontró llorando en un bar, la molesto en un principio. Pero después no pudo contenerse, lo había hecho durante años ya no más. Se le insinuó sin ser modesto, con bastante descaro recordó la forma en que ella lo insulto, esto hizo que su deseo por ella creciera. Después de una amena discusión acepto la oferta; ¿qué más podía perder?.

Tomo el ángel y lo guardo en un pequeño alhajero, debería devolvérselo. Una sonrisa traviesa apareció en su rostro, si ella quería de vuelta el presente de Potter, tendría que suplicarle.

- Volvamos a jugar, en esta danza del diablo que comenzamos mi ángel –susurro-

Otra noche, otro encuentro más en su ya larga lista. Salio del departamento pensando en como podría divertirse, eso era lo único que lo alejaba del gran tormento de su alma. El amor, deseaba que ella lo amase como él lo hacía.

**----------**

Llego a la sede de la administración de la fortuna Malfoy, desde donde hacía dos años que era él quien movía las finanzas de su familia. Su padre decidió darse un merecido descanso, eso fue lo que le dijo.

El día transcurrió con suma normalidad, le grito unas cuantas veces a su inepta secretaría Ann, una mujer joven de veintidós años, bonita pero a él no le interesaba. Despidió algunos trabajadores, firmo pergaminos importantes, concreto documentos. Todo lo que normalmente haría.

- ¿Pergaminos? –recordó el mensaje de la mañana, comenzó a escribir-

_Mi estimado amigo Blaise, para mí será un gran honor y privilegio_

_el aceptar tu oferta. Te deseo mucha felicidad a ti y a ella, nos_

_pondremos de acuerdo en otro momento para ver mejor_

_los planes que tienes._

_Atte.:_

_Draco Malfoy_

Llamo a su secretaría y le ordeno enviar el pergamino, era muy importante. La mujer cabeceo y se marcho. Dio la orden de no ser molestado por nadie, así continuo con su trabajo por un par de horas más.

Se recargo sobre el respaldo de la silla, pasaban de las seis de la tarde, se absorbió completamente en su trabajo que no se dio tiempo para comer. Suspiro, eso no era nada nuevo; volteo hacia la ventana. El cielo tenía un tono rojizo muy extraño, se le formo una extraña sensación en su interior.

Le llego a su mente una imagen de Hermione usando un vestido blanco, mientras caminaban por la arena en Francia. Uno de los tantos obsequios que le dio. La sensación incomoda se hizo más intensa.

Se levanto, mejor despejaba su mente. Salio de su oficina y camino hasta la sala de espera para estirar sus piernas. Observo a su secretaria y otra más mientras conversaban, apenas y murmuraban. No podía reprenderlas su hora de trabajo hacía tiempo que finalizo.

Se acerco un poco, no tenía intención de escuchar sus chismes, necesitaba ordenarle algo a Ann, fue cuando se entero de la extraña conversación. Las mujeres no se percataron de su presencia.

- ¿Y estás completamente segura? –dijo con curiosidad-

- Ya te lo dije, dicen que murió como al medio día, Sussi comentan que fue un asesinato

- Pobre, era tan joven –exclamo-

Seguían hablando ambas mujeres, hasta que se percataron de la presencia de su jefe; ambas estaban nerviosas, pero después recordaron que su día de trabajo había llegado a su fin. Suspiraron aliviadas.

- ¿Quién falleció? –les dijo si importancia-

- Pues…

- Mujer, habla ya –le grito-

Lo sacaba de quicio, era una chismosa siempre diciendo cosas de todos.

- Hermione Granger, la amiga de Harry Potter, señor –hablo con nerviosismo-

¿Había escuchado bien?. Ella su Hermione, su ángel murió.

- ¿Cómo? –pensó-

Se alejo lentamente de las mujeres, cerro la puerta tras de sí, miro nuevamente el cielo, el tono rojizo se hizo más intenso.

- No es verdad –susurro-

Su rostro estaba completamente pálido por las noticias recibidas ¿asesinada?. ¿Quién podría hacerle algo así?. ¿Quién?. Ella era un hermoso ángel ¿por qué alguien la lastimaría?. ¿Por qué lo abandono? Se dejo resbalar por la puerta, era mentira. Hace solo unas horas estaba completamente bien, se despidió de él…

Comenzó a llorar en silencio, no podía hacer nada, no podía ir a ver su cuerpo, estrecharlo contra el suyo. Para el mundo eran enemigos, se odiaban mutuamente. Pero para él ella era todo… y ahora la había perdido.

**Ω----------Ω**

Pansy dejo de llorar, la gente a su alrededor la miraba; tal vez el hombre que la acompañaba le había dicho algo sumamente malo o quizá una gran noticia. Volvieron a concentrarse en sus propios asuntos, olvidándose de ellos.

- ¿Qué imaginas Blaise? –dijo aún llorosa-

- No tengo idea, solo que es muy extraño, no tiene sentido. Es como si él se hubiese dejado morir, desde antes –se perdió en sus palabras-

Continuaron recordando momentos que vivieron con Draco todos alegres, no fue la mejor persona del mundo, sin embargo para ellos fue su amigo un gran amigo. Del cual debían despedirse pronto, pasado mañana sería su funeral.

Un gran velo de misterio se había cernido sobre la comunidad mágica, dos asesinatos sin relación aparente con un gran intervalo de tiempo. Así serían tratados, como dos muertes más, buscando a dos asesinos, cuando solo hay uno.

* * *

Espero que la historia les agrade, no creo realmente hacer muchos capítulos tal vez, no estoy muy segura. Cada pequeña introspección tomará aspectos de la vida de ellos que se va a entrelazar de forma podría decirse curiosa, ya lo verán.

Por cierto, muchas gracias a todos aquellos que leyeron el primer capítulo y sobre todo a los que me dejaron sus comentarios sobre la historia. Responderé alguna de sus dudas y otras lo siento pero tendrán que esperar.

**Hermiwg:**

Bueno como acabas de leer Draco no muere congelado, de hecho tuvo una muerte muy triste, no te preocupes la explicaré más adelante. Quiero crear un gran misterio alrededor de todo.

**Erol Haruka:**

Muchas gracias por el comentario me agrado bastante y creo que tienes razón es un poco más mi estilo el hacer historia largas.

**Paulitaa:**

Ok, poco a poco te vas ir enterando de que fue lo que sucedió en verdad y el verdadero culpable también.

**Isabella Riddle:**

Gracias y aquí esta la continuación, tal como lo pediste.

**Aleja M:**

Si la volverá a ver en el más allá, pero aquí en la tierra se ha quedado algo realmente difícil de comprender para todos. Es una verdadera tragedia.

**Alex black bird:**

Agradezco tu sinceridad no tienes idea, pero me entraron las ganas de explicar lo que sucedió, tal vez más adelante haga realmente un one-shot que me agrade del todo. Pero francamente gracias


	3. Copos de nieve

Antes que nada gracias a los que me dejaron sus comentarios y leyeron la historia para los interesados al final respondo algunas dudas. Me ha quedado un poco largo, les advierto.

Una importante aclaración, hay una parte de este capítulo que es un RH, antes de cualquier reclamación a mí tampoco me gusta la pareja, pero por cuestiones de la historia así debe ser. No se preocupen, recuerden que al final lo deja por Draco; así que suspiren con alivio.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad son de JK Rowling y asociados. Mi único beneficio es logar lo imposible, que ellos se amen.

* * *

**ΩΩ**

**Copos de nieve**

_En el amor no se miente, se vive por el_

**ΩΩ**

* * *

- ¡Maldito hurón!. Aún muerto eres noticia 

Dijo con furia, mientras sostenía la edición vespertina del periódico mágico, en ella anunciaban el trágico desenlace para uno de los miembros más respetados de la comunidad mágica, Draco Malfoy. Último descendiente de una noble y ancestral familia, cuyo linaje y apellidos acababan de perderse. Ya que el hurón saltador, nunca se caso.

- Tuviste lo que merecías –miro el techo-

Estaba sentado en una de las sillas del comedor de su casa, disfrutaba de una buena copa de vino. Hacía dos años que vivía en ese departamento, tenía un buen empleo en el Ministerio de Magia y por primera vez, se podía dar algunos lujos que de niño no tuvo. Como este sitio que era originalmente para ellos dos pero…

- Hermione –susurro-

Le dolía la muerte de ella, al final la investigación determino que su deceso fue un lamentablemente accidente y descuido de parte de ella. Esta noticia desconsoló a sus padres, quienes deseaban algo más, tal vez al responsable de ello; sabían que su hija no era descuidada, pero tampoco había evidencias de algo más. Al final fue declarado un caso cerrado y pasado a los archivos del ministerio, tan solo como muerte accidental.

- Fuiste una estupida, Hermione –exclamo-

Se levanto y tomo el periódico, el resto de las noticias eran banales, de hecho la muerte de Malfoy ocupaba casi en su totalidad el contenido, sobre todo por lo extraño de su muerte.

_- Asesinado_- había leído-

Sonrió, le agradaba saber el descenlase de aquel a quien había odiado desde que entro en Hogwarts, él que se burlaba de su pobreza y de sus carencias. Y que le arrebato muchas cosas más.

- ¿De que te sirve tu fortuna ahora hurón? –dijo con burla al aire-

Si, de que le servia, ni todo el dinero del mundo podría traer de vuelta su alma, no había nada capaz de hacerlo.

Arrugo el periódico y lo arrojo a la chimenea que estaba encendida. La prendió cuando llego a su casa, hacía bastante frío, el día de ayer se había desatado una gran tormenta de nieve. Recordó que durante la madrugada anterior se arrepintió de no llevar su capa con él, cuando fue a dar un paseo nocturno… Contemplo como el fuego consumía lentamente las hojas una a una, y sobre todo admiraba con alegría como las llamas destruían la imagen de Draco Malfoy que acaparaba la página principal. Una fotografía del día que se graduó de Hogwarts, hacía ya siete años.

Su departamento era bastante agradable a las palabras de su familia, dos habitaciones, una cocina integral, sala, comedor, dos baños. Que más podría pedir una pareja de recién casados. Se suponía que ahí ellos dos vivirían, comenzarían una vida juntos, tendrían pequeñas discusiones, hijos… todo eso lo perdió.

Camino a la ventana. Usaba un pantalón negro, además de un suéter rojo el cual hacía más intenso el color rojizo de su cabello. Siempre le había agradado este color. Se recargo contra el marco y observo el caer de los copos de nieve, lo hacían tan lentamente que estaba seguro de que podría sacar una de sus manos y tomar algunos para guardarlos. Pero la temperatura en el exterior era bastante desagradable, por lo que prefirió únicamente observarlos caer.

Su casa estaba en el tercer piso del edificio en la calle Noor, su buen amigo Harry vivía a unas cinco cuadras, al oeste de la ciudad.

- ¿Qué pensará Harry sobre la muerte de Malfoy? –pensó

Tal vez estaría también alegre como él, tal vez no, últimamente la actitud de Harry había estado sumamente extraña, desde antes de la muerte de Hermione y se hizo más intensa después del suceso. Solía ir a trabajar y regresar inmediatamente a su casa, a encerrarse sin compañía. Aquel que antes solía ir a una gran cantidad de fiestas y eventos, ahora les huía. ¿Por qué?. ¿Acaso oculta algo?

- ¿Qué hiciste Harry? – coloco una de sus manos bajo su mentón-

Supo que discutió fuertemente con ella el día anterior de su muerte, el motivo nunca lo supo, cada vez que alguien le preguntaba, él simplemente no respondía y se retiraba rápidamente. Los investigadores de la muerte de Hermione hablaron con él, pero resulto una pista innecesaria. Sabía que mentía. Lupin estaba demasiado preocupado, nadie podía sacarlo de este estado, atribuyeron que quizás estaba enamorado de ella en secreto y su muerte le era muy difícil de aceptar.

- ¡NO! –exclamo en voz alta y movió su cabeza negativamente-

Sabía de antemano que Harry no la amaba de esa forma, si la amaba, como un hermano a su hermana ese cariño siempre fue fraternal. Entre ellos jamás existió algo más, sobre ese asunto hablaron cuando eran estudiantes, fue por ello que su amistad era tan intensa y fuerte. ¿Entonces que sucedió?

Harry solo una ocasión y solo una le dijo que Hermione les ocultaba algo muy importante ¿qué era?. No lo supo y no estaba seguro si él lo descubrió. Un día ella les dijo que por cuestiones del trabajo debía ir a Francia, pero cuando Harry investigo descubrió que era mentira. Él no podía preguntarle absolutamente nada, aunque finalizaron en "buenos términos" la tensión entre ellos se hizo muy difícil; ella lo evitaba y eso lo enfurecía. Se rumoreaba que tenía un amante, aunque solo era rumor. Se dice que siempre tienen algo de verdad.

Apretó sus puños, se dio la vuelta rápidamente y tomo un portarretrato que aún conservaba de ella y lo arrojo contra la chimenea. El cual se rompió inmediatamente al contacto. Se recargo contra la pared, junto a la ventana; respiraba pesadamente, mil y un recuerdos le llegaron a su mente todos y cada uno de ellos sobre ella, sobre su mujer.

- Perdóname, no quise m…

Su oración no fue terminada, alguien acababa de salir por la chimenea. Miro el desorden que había al pie del fogón, suspiro cansadamente; saco su varita y murmuro.

- Reparo

El portarretrato se arreglo al instante, lo tomo entre sus manos y lo observo con atención. En el Hermione daba vueltas con alegría, entre los árboles mientras ellos tiraban sus hojas al suelo de otoño, usaba un suéter rosa y un pantalón de mezclilla. Lo coloco en una pequeña mesita, miro al pelirrojo que tenía la vista en el suelo.

- Tranquilo todo ha terminado, eres libre –le dijo-

**Ω----------Ω**

_Tiempo atrás_

Hacía más de dos años que comenzaron a salir, primero lo hacían en secreto y a escondidas de todos, hasta que finalmente decidieron hacerlo del conocimiento de todos. Fue durante su reunión anual, cuando divulgaron frente a sus familias, amigos y conocidos su relación.

Recibieron abrazos y felicitaciones por parte de todos, incluso hubo quienes les dijeron que ya se habían tardado, que lo veían desde que eran casi unos niños. Ron asentía silenciosamente con su cara completamente roja, mientras que Hermione tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro; nunca antes la había visto alegrarse así.

- ¡Oh, el amor es algo maravilloso!

Volteó hacía Lupin, que le guiño un ojo, él asintió y su tono rojizo se hizo aún más intenso. Su antiguo profesor río fuertemente por la acción que tomo hace unos instantes. Se avergonzaba, pero ¿por qué?. Toco su hombro con afecto y lo abrazo.

- Sean felices, Ron hazla feliz –le dijo-

Se alejo y pronto mucha gente más lo felicito. Su madre lloraba de alegría, junto con su hermana; Fred y George le hicieron una pequeña broma, ante lo cual Charlie los reprendió duramente, él también estaba alegre por su hermano menor. La escena fue similar con Percy, Billy y su padre, claro sin los comentarios fuera de lugar, cortesía de los gemelos.

De reojo pudo ver que Harry hablaba seriamente con ella, Hermione tan solo asentía con la cabeza, mientras derramaba algunas lágrimas, las cuales caían por sus mejillas; finalmente abrazo a Harry.

- ¡RONALD WEASLY!- dijo con voz grave-

Se trataba del padre de Hermione, lo miraba seriamente, junto a él se acerco su esposa.

- ¿Para cuando es la boda? –dijo ahora con curiosidad-

Ambos se pusieron completamente rojos, aún no tenían una fecha. Todos los presentes estallaron en risas.

- Aún no lo decidimos papá- se alejo de Harry- decidimos vivir juntos un tiempo y ver si funciona

Su padre suspiro de forma resignada, sabía a la perfección que cuando su hija tenía una idea nada podía sacarla de ella. Además de que comprendió el significado de las palabras de ella, quería saber si podían ser una pareja o no. El resto de los presentes se sorprendieron por las palabras de Hermione, Molly dejo salir un pequeño grito molesto, no le agradaba la idea de que vivieran en unión libre. Pero si ellos lo desearon así, no podía evitarlo.

El resto de la velada transcurrió con normalidad, bromas hacía la recién pareja por parte de los gemelos, los cuales eran reprendidos inmediatamente por su madre y Charlie.

**----------**

Seis meses desde que vivían juntos, le era agradable la idea de llegar al departamento y encontrarla, mientras preparaba la cena para ambos o regañarlo por crear desorden. Si, nunca antes lo supo, pero ella era una maniática del orden, en toda la expresión de la palabra. No toleraba sus desplantes infantiles como solía llamarlos, debía acatar sus órdenes sin negarse en lo absoluto.

Traía un hermoso ramo de rosas. La encontró en la cocina, estaba preparando un par de langostas, hoy era un aniversario más en su relación.

- ¡Hola, preciosa! –tenía una gran sonrisa-

Hermione lo miro y le devolvió la sonrisa, se acerco a él y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, no podía darse el lujo de intensificarlo o la cena se arruinaría y llevaba toda la tarde preparándola para él.

- Rosas, porque las amas, rojas como tus labios –murmuro-

Ella sonrió tímidamente ante tales palabras, cuando él lo deseaba podía ser poeta.

- Ponlas en el comedor –le dijo-

Tomo un jarrón y lo lleno de agua, coloco las rosas y las llevo hacía la mesa de la sala, no deseaba que le estorbasen en su visión, de esta noche.

**---------**

Le ayudo a limpiar todo en la cocina, la cena de su novia, prometida y futura señora Weasly fue magnifica. Al pronunciar estas palabras en su mente le agradaban como sonaban y la sensación que le transmitían.

- ¿Sabes me gustaría festejar? –secaba los platos-

- Ya lo hicimos Ron –le paso otro-

- No, de otra forma. Más personal –le tomo la mano-

Hermione comprendió sus intensiones, retiro el plato y le dio un beso muy intenso y posesivo, ella comenzó a responderle.

**---------**

Despertó al otro día, sobre su cama, se giro para acercar su cuerpo contra el suyo; pero para su sorpresa, ella no estaba. Se sentó, levanto un par de cobijas y hallo su cama vacía.

- ¡Hermione, Hermione, HERMIONE! –gritaba-

Nadie respondía.

- ¿Qué demonios? –pensó-

Se giro y vio un pergamino sobre la cómoda, lo tomo y leyó.

_Ron, tuve que irme. Ya que hoy realizaremos una inspección general, _

_lo más probable es que llegue después de media noche. No me esperes despierto._

_Atte.:_

_Hermione_

Suspiro, lo había olvidado.

**---------**

Termino con su trabajo e iba rumbo al departamento, traía una túnica verde. Pero al pensarlo bien recordó que no estaba Hermione, así que cual era la prisa para llegar. Eran apenas las seis de la tarde, decidió entrar a un bar, en el callejón Diagon. Después de mucho pensarlo finalmente decidió, pedirle matrimonio a ella. Dejarían de ser una pareja más que vivían juntos, para formar una sólida unión.

Sonrió, casi podía imaginar cada una de las escenas en su mente. ¿Qué más podría desear?; él lo tenía todo.

_- Loop's_ –leyó-

Era el bar de moda dentro de la comunidad mágica, tocaban música en vivo, la selección de vinos era grandiosas y ni que decir del ambiente. Este lugar lo relajaría un poco. Se sentó en una de las mesas, debido a la hora, pudo hallar una donde sentarse.

- ¿Qué se le ofrece? –saco una libreta-

Le pregunto el mesero.

- Un whisky seco, por favor

El mesero apunto con prisa la orden y se retiro. Entonces, él saco un estuche, donde lo abrió y admiro la pequeña joya. Una sortija, muy elegante de oro, con un gran diamante en el centro, algo sencillo ya que Hermione no era muy ostentosa en cuando a joyería y realmente deseaba que lo usara.

- Muy lindo Weasly. ¿Para tu prometida?

Volteó y vio a la mujer frente a él. Guardo inmediatamente el estuche dentro de su túnica.

- Parkinson –murmuro-

Ciertamente había cambiado y ya no quedaban muchos rastros de su apariencia física en la escuela, su cabello lo llevaba un poco más largo, con una caída bastante sensual sobre su rostro. Su cara se hizo más delicada y fina, sus labios eran mucho más sensuales y sus ojos poseían una mirada cautivante. Se impresiono a hacer esta descripción de ella, desde cuando la veía como algo más que la "querida de Malfoy". Pero no podía negar su belleza, actual.

- Vaya, aún me recuerdas Weasly – se sentó en la mesa-

Usaba una túnica color negra, la cual acentuaba más sus rasgos y la hacía ver mucho más atractiva. Él la miraba, en ningún momento le ofreció asiento en su mesa, a la amiga del hurón. Iba a decirle algo cuando el mesero regreso con su bebida.

- Tráigame uno igual –fue lo único que le dijo-

El hombre se alejo, Ron chasco la lengua molesto, ahora incluso tendría que pagar su bebida. Tomo un sorbo mientras disfrutaba el licor, lo necesitaba para pasar este mal rato.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti Parkinson? –exclamo molesto-

Coloco el cristal contra la mesa. Pansy sonrió.

- Nada, te vi solo y quise hacerte compañía.

Soltó una carcajada ¿desde cuándo ella la hacia de buena samaritana?. La miro con burla, si por primera vez podía hacerlo y le gustaba la sensación que le generaba esto. Ahora él tenía el poder.

- ¿Acaso estas sola?. Esa es una gran sorpresa –se burlo-

El mesero le entrego su bebida y se alejo.

- Parece que no soy la única, Weasly –le dijo con ira-

Él movió su dedo índice de un lado a otro mientras negaba con su cabeza, estaba lleno de júbilo en su interior. Le resultaba curioso que ella estuviese sola…

- ¿El hurón te dejo? –volvía a burlarse-

Pansy estuvo a punto de abofetearlo, pero se contuvo, sonrió, mejor disfrutaba del momento.

- Para nada, digamos que esta algo ocupado. ¿Supongo que entiendes?- lo miro-

Tomo un sorbo y él la imito, por supuesto que comprendía las palabras de Pansy Parkinson a la perfección. Lo más probable, es que el hurón estuviese con una de sus queridas y buenas amigas, como sabía que las llamaba. Le repugnaba saber que siempre tenía una nueva, y todo ello gracias a su fortuna.

- ¿Y por qué no estás con él? –la miro con disimulo-

Pansy rió con bastante escándalo, antes de responder la duda de su interlocutor.

- Nunca he sido su amante, si es lo que insinúas, solo soy su amiga. Ambos hemos respetado eso Weasly-tomo un sorbo-

Le parecía extraño, Parkinson era de muy buen ver, según lo que podía percibir en ese momento.

- ¿Acaso eres ciego Malfoy? –pensó- ¿Íntimos? –dijo curioso-

Comenzaban a jugar algo muy peligroso y ambos lo sabían. Lo que pudiese salir de esto no era nada bueno, pero uno y otro estaban dispuestos a correr el riesgo.

- Depende, a veces ayudo a Draco con algunas cosas –lo miro con curiosidad- Soy muy buena actriz ¿sabes?

Ambos terminaron sus bebidas, él llamo al mesero y le ordeno la botella de whisky, tal vez algo interesante saldrá de todo esto, quizás si la emborrachase podría obtener algo de información sobre Malfoy. Y por primera vez tener algo con que burlarse de él y en su cara. Cortesía de su buena amiga.

**---------**

Su cabeza le daba vueltas, y le dolía de una manera atroz. Hacía solo unos instantes habían terminado un caluroso encuentro, el problema es que no recordó como llego precisamente ahí. La oscuridad de su habitación no le dejaba ver, nada con claridad y sumándole a eso su terrible dolor en la parte superior de su cuerpo el cual no le ayudaba a pensar.

La mujer junto a él dormía boca abajo, tenía una larga cabellera. Le dio un pequeño beso en la espalda y se levanto, debía ir a la cocina por agua, para ayudar a pasar su malestar. Se puso su bóxer el cual lo hallo tirado en el suelo de la habitación, junto con una gran cantidad de ropa esparcida a su alrededor.

Cuando salio de su habitación se petrifico ante lo que vio. En el acto su dolor desapareció; Hermione lloraba en el pasillo, estaba de cuclillas, cubriendo su rostro lleno de lágrimas. ¿Si ella estaba ahí? Entonces ¿quién era la otra mujer? Debía pensar en algo y rápido, pero que podría decirle.

- Hermione –susurro y se acercaba lentamente-

- ¡ALÉJATE RON!- grito-

Su rostro estaba rojo y lleno de lágrimas. Lo miraba desecha y con un gran odio, lo percibió, sabía que todo estaba perdido. Ella jamás lo perdonaría, pero solo fue un impulso; ¿por qué exagera?

- ¿Cómo pudiste? –su mirada se intensificaba-

- Yo…

No tenía palabras para explicarse, como negar lo que ella escucho.

- Me voy –se levanto-

Él sujeto su muñeca con fuerza, pero al hacerlo lo único que recibió fue una gran bofetada por parte de Hermione, la soltó inmediatamente.

- Ven… vendré mañana… p… por mis cosas. El com…compromiso se cancela –le costaba hablar –

Reacciono por sus palabras, mientras sujetaba su mejilla lastimada.

- ¡NO PUEDES! –le grito-

No podía echar por la borda lo que habían logrado durante su relación, o al menos eso era lo que él pensaba. Solo por eso lo iba a dejar.

- ¡PIENSAS QUE MERECES PERDÓN RON, LO ÚNICO QUE MERECES ES EL INFIERNO! – grito con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones-

Después de ese día jamás volvió a cruzar más de cinco palabras con ella. Cuando anunciaron que el término de su relación fue una gran sorpresa para todos; nadie podía entenderlo, si eran tal para cual. Su madre lloro amargamente, al igual que su hermana y madre de ella. Cuando les preguntaron la razón de ello, Hermione simplemente les dijo que descubrió que no todo es lo que parece.

**---------**

Llego molesto a su casa, el sitio se había vuelto frío desde que Hermione se fue, le agobiaba el silencio y el desorden, que se había creado después de su partida. Era ya un mes sin ella, su vida era un caos total desde que ella partió. Pero no era eso lo que lo enfadaba, sino las palabras del maldito hurón.

- Vaya, Weasly me entere que te quedaste solo, pobre –fingió pena-

Apretó su puño con rabia, deseaba golpearlo por sus palabras, pero Malfoy se lo dijo en el ministerio, por lo que no podía hacerlo. So pena de pasar la noche en Azkaban, se calmo pero le dijo algo que no comprendió bien.

- ¿Sabes Weasly? Gracias a cierta persona –lo miro- hallé un ángel –se alejo-

Sintió erizar su piel, las palabras de Malfoy le sonaron más a una confesión que a una burla contra él. ¿Acaso él ya tiene a una nueva amante?

- ¿Un ángel? –murmuro-

El hurón tiene un ángel, rió ¿acaso Draco Malfoy halló a una querida? y la comparaba con este ser.

- Bastardo –pensó-

**Ω----------Ω**

Se acerco con cuidado hacia él, Ron mantenía su cabeza baja, algunos de sus cabellos caían sobre sus ojos, ocultándole su mirada. Se detuvo a tan solo un paso de él, antes de que hiciera cualquier cosa, él hablo.

- No puedo ser libre, esto me atormentara siempre –le dijo-

Alzo su rostro para mirar al ser que había llegado a su departamento. Derramaba lágrimas, la culpa en su alma era grande, cometió un error y ahora deseaba cambiar sus acciones,. Pero, es imposible cambiar el pasado, es imposible.

- Las cosas pasan por algo Ron

- Pansy –murmuro-

Ella dio el último paso y lo abrazo lentamente. Mientras ella sentía pequeñas lágrimas caer por su cuello y abrazarla con desesperación; ella lo hacía con fuerza, temía que si no lo hacía él podría perderse en la oscuridad en la que su alma caminaba.

- No quise Pansy, por Merlín, yo no quise –repetía una y otra vez-

- Yo tampoco, Ron, yo también soy culpable –pensaba-

Por las calles de Londres, la poca luz del sol que podía percibirse por las gruesas nubes en el cielo, comenzaba a ocultarse, para darle la bienvenida a la noche. Los copos de nieve desaparecieron rápidamente para darle paso a una gran tormenta, que iba a desatarse esa noche, por sobre la ciudad, por sobre sus almas.

**Ω----------Ω**

* * *

Ha quedado más largo de lo que esperaba y la actualización también fue bastante rápida, realmente no me costo mucho trabajo. A esta historia le restan tres capítulos más. Y en esta parte de la historia, ya hay varios sospechosos. 

¿Es realmente tu amigo un amigo. ¿Qué tan buenos actores somos?. ¿Qué secretos se ocultan? Para saber tendrán que esperar.

Si hay algún interesado, respondo algunas dudas.

**zephyrpotter**

Umm, tal vez tu sospechoso no es, aunque tal vez sí. Quien sabe, (OK, yo lo se, pero no puedo decirte). Si los misterios continuaran, aún no aclaro nada con respecto a sus muertes, para Hermione es un accidente y para él; lo sabrás en el siguiente capítulo.

**Hermiwg**

Tal vez, me gusta crear intriga, es divertido. Claro esta cuando uno no es el que no tiene la más mínima idea de que va a suceder. Venganza de amantes, me parece algo trillado, aunque puede que lo use en el descenlase, como puede que no. Y todo tal vez, paso en manos de quien ellos menos sospecharían. Según yo hasta este momento ya van tres sospechosos seguros y uno más que nadie ha notado todavía.

**AleJa M**

No me gusta hacerlo sufrir, pero lograr historias de temas similares es más sencillo con ellos por la relación previa que tienen. Bueno, sí ahora si podrá estar con el ser que ama. Sin mentiras ni rencores de ningún tipo; pero… ¿qué sucederá con los que quedan vivos. ¿Aprenderán de sus errores o estos continuaran igual?

**Alex black bird:**

Claro que habrá otro capítulo, el misterio y la intriga comenzarán a aumentar. Todos tienen una razón para ser los asesinos.

**Lily Potter**

Espero realmente lograr el propósito, mi intención es que sea una historia sería y algo oscura. Puede que parezca que tiene cierta relación con Romeo y Julieta, sin embargo no es así, Draco murió sin saber si ella realmente lo amaba.

**mARiaNA**

Espero realmente podido ayudarte, aunque quizás te complique más las cosas no se. Gracias por los ánimos, no sabes como me ayudan.

**Gracias por leer y si hay errores de ortografía o gramática los corregiré lo más pronto posible, en ocasiones se me pasan y debo volver a leer unos días después para encontrarlos.**

**ΩΩ**

_Se cuidan mucho_

**ΩΩ**


	4. Mundo perfecto

Lo lamento, algunos problemas menores, sin importancia. Pero finalmente actualizo. Este es el capítulo más importante, así que lean con atención. Algunas menciones de varias parejas, hay una en especial que fue puesta por una razón importante, estoy más que segura que tal vez a más de uno les desagrade; sin embargo hay una circunstancia que la justifica. Como saben, ya no esta permitido el contestar sus comentarios en el capítulo, si no saben donde está, en la pagina inicial día 21 de noviembre 2005, viene el dato. Más que nada quiero evitarme problemas con la administración, como puede que no pase nada como sí. Para que tiento mi suerte.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad intelectual de su autora JK Rowlinng, hago este trabajo sin ánimo de lucro, más que nada como un medio de entretenimiento.

* * *

**Ω Ω**

**Bendita Mujer**

_por Ireth I. Nainieum_

**Ω Ω Ω Ω**

Capítulo 4

**Mundo perfecto**

_Eres mi imperfección… aún así… te amo_

**Ω Ω**

* * *

Una mano juguetea lentamente con sus cabellos azabaches, él tan solo gime de gusto. Es una caricia pequeña, pero en estos momentos lo reconforta enormemente, mantiene sus ojos cerrados disfrutando tan solo de lo que recibe. 

Se encuentra recostado sobre las piernas de ella, en el sofá de la sala de su hogar. Las luces están apagadas, ambos tan solo iluminados por una única vela puesta sobre la mesa. La cual emite una débil luz, que apenas en capaz de iluminar la sombría habitación. Abre sus ojos con pesadez y mira a la mujer, ella sonríe. De hecho en ese instante tiene una bella sonrisa sobre su rostro, la cual lo tranquiliza y consuela. Necesita en este momento, cariño y amor… Con algo de dificultad mira las sombras que la vela proyecta, ve la silueta de ella y siente pena y dolor; las cosas no deberían haber terminado así. ¿Entonces dónde estuvo el error?

- Debes tranquilizarte –le susurra-

Deja de jugar con su cabello y acaricia con gentileza su mejilla. Es un tacto tan sincero y benévolo que lo envuelve por completo en agonía. Ella no es capaz de comprender como lo hace sentir, y sobre todo como siente su corazón en esos segundos.

- Mañana será su entierro ¿irás? –lo mira-

Él cierra sus ojos y toma con delicadeza su pequeña mano.

- Por favor, no te detengas, necesito sentir que no estoy solo que alguien esta conmigo –murmura- aunque sea solo una mentira –se detuvo- finge que me quieres

- ¡BASTA! –retira su mano- no digas tonterías, sabes que te quiero –su voz se agrieto- no quiero que hagas estupideces –derramo algunas lágrimas-

Abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, se irguió y se coloco frente a ella, trato de tomar sus manos que en ese momento cubrían por completo su rostro empapado. De sus labios salían palabras incoherentes, apenas murmullos; se sintió terrible por haberle hecho eso. Trato de calmarla pero, sus esfuerzos eran inútiles. Finalmente la abrazo con fuerza no queriendo apartarla de él.

- Perdóname –le decía con pena- no quise herir tus sentimientos –beso su mejilla- pero, a veces me cuesta aceptar lo que esta sucediendo –limpio con sus pulgares las lágrimas- también por él y por la mentira que estamos viviendo –susurra-

Eso por extraño que parezca les era reconfortante a los dos. Tan solo pequeñas caricias, que parecían ser capaz de sanar esa dolorosa herida, que había dejado su ausencia en sus vidas; y sobre todo lo que están a punto de vivir.

- Soy una tonta, exagero todo –río con nerviosismo- ya me conoces, soy una loca –dijo con tristeza, mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas-

- Para mí… tú eres maravillosa –toco sus manos- algo hermoso en mi vida –rozo su frente- mí única alegría –susurro a su oído- mi todo, mi luz, mi paz, mi felicidad, sonríe para mí –la beso con ternura-

Ella respondió, al beso que él le daba. No era brusco ni posesivo, más bien lento e intenso, deseaban expresar todo sus emociones a través de este acto; aquello que con palabras no podían pronunciar, lo harían por medio de sus acciones. Fue una caricia larga, él se alejo de ella y la contemplo a la luz de la vela, le era hermosa, todo cuanto podía desear.

- Cuanta más grande es la imperfección... más bello, es lo que nos rodea –musito- la perfección no existe, es por ello que inconscientemente tratamos de alcanzarla, es la utopía más irreal del mundo –la miro- cuan tontos somos –afirmo-

En un descuido de él, ella tomo su rostro y le beso ligeramente la punta de su nariz, río como una niña pequeña por haberlo pillado desprevenido. Él le sonrió y acaricio con dulzura su largo cabello.

- ¿Aún estás dispuesta, a continuar con todo esto? –evita mirarla-

No pude hacer nada más, lo que le ha pedido será la más grande mentira que él le puede ofrecer a la comunidad mágica. El mundo perfecto.

- ¡Mírame! –le exige-

Con cansancio le obedece.

- No podemos permitir que su secreto sea descubierto –exhalo- le hiciste una promesa y hasta donde yo se, tú siempre las cumples –sonrió con desánimo-

Otro beso más, apenas un roce en sus labios. Cuando un llanto se escucha en el fondo del departamento, proveniente de su habitación, justo en ese momento, tres golpes antipáticos suenan en la puerta de su residencia.

- Ve Luna, me ocuparé del visitante

Ella cabecea y va en dirección al dormitorio. Harry se levanta y enciende las luces, a la usanza muggle, es decir con electricidad, iluminando el recinto que momentos antes compartió con Luna Lovegood. Abre con cuidado revelando ante él al misterioso visitante.

- Supuse que tarde o temprano tendríamos una charla –suspiro- larga me parece. ¿Té? –le ofreció y lo dejo pasar-

Cerro la puerta tras de él.

**Ω----------Ω**

Contempla el cielo, como este comienza a nublarse, sinónimo de que lloverá, puesto que están en la estación del clima loco, como ella suele llamarlo. Se alegra al recordarla, pero con la misma rapidez con que esta apareció es transformada en una cara llena de decepción. Desde que ella termino con Ron había estado actuando sumamente extraña, sin contar con sus extraños cambios de humor en los últimos meses. Ahora el hecho de pedir un descanso de seis meses, eso iba a incrementar la delicada situación que estaba viviendo. Y él contribuía con el hecho de apoyarla.

- ¿Harry?

Volteo lentamente y miro a una persona muy especial. Él portaba una elegante túnica, en un tono marrón, hecha de fina tela.

- Ginny, que grata sorpresa –se acerco y beso su mejilla- siéntate por favor- la ayudo-

Ginevra Molly Weasly, era ahora una mujer. Alta, bella, esbelta y su cabello rojizo intensificaba sus facciones, quitándole por completo aquel aire infantil que la caracterizo durante mucho tiempo. Portaba una túnica verde esmeralda.

- ¿Y a qué debo tu visita?-dijo con franca curiosidad-

Observo como ella miraba por todo el recinto, como si buscase algo, Harry meneo su cabeza negativamente. Ahora comprendía todo a la perfección. Él tomo asiento.

- Ella no esta –hablo escuetamente-

- Me doy cuenta –suspiro con pesadez- tenía deseos de charlar con ella. ¿Sabes? que le esta pasando, últimamente nos evita, no tiene tiempo y siempre se esta escondiendo –se levanto bruscamente- sobre todo de mi hermano –muerde la uña de su pulgar izquierdo- creo que ella lo engañaba y por eso termino, le estorbaba en su aventura –murmuro-

Ahora es él quien se levanta iracundo de su escritorio, la mira con algo de furia y no puede evitarlo. Ella se asusta por sus acciones tan inesperadas, da un paso hacia atrás con algo de miedo.

- ¿Tú también lo has escuchado? –comenta Ginny con sorpresa

Era el tema a tratar en casi cada reunión informal, re rumoreaba que Hermione salía en secreto con alguien. Pero era tan cuidadosa que había sido imposible descubrirla, más allá de su buen humor y cambios de carácter que había tenido en los últimos meses. Además fue ella quien anulo el compromiso, manteniendo un semblante despreocupado, mientras que Ron parecía un alma en pena. Esto hizo mermar la relación entre los Granger y los Weasly; poniéndolo a él entre la espada y la pared.

- Mentiras –musito y le dio la espalda-

- ¡Sabes que no es cierto!. Tú debes haber notado algún cambio en ella, desde que terminaron hace poco más de seis meses –se defendió- Ron esta desecho y ella parece una reina pavoneándose de un lado a otro –incremento su tono de voz-

No podía negar que las palabras de Ginny eran medianamente ciertas, más como todo, había creaciones tontas en torno a todo.

- ¿Y hablando de ella dónde esta? –comento con brusquedad-

- De vacaciones en Francia –la miro-

- ¿Francia?. ¿Cuándo vuelve? –coloco sus manos en su cadera-

Harry le dio una sonrisa sarcástica.

- En seis meses –hablo con tranquilidad y camino hacia la puerta-

- ¡QUE!. ¿PERO?...

La interrumpió.

- Si me disculpas, tengo trabajo que hacer –la miro- fue un placer hablar contigo –comento secamente- salúdame a todos en tu casa –le abrió la puerta-

Ginny camino con furia pasando a su lado. Harry cerró la puerta con delicadeza para arrojar la papeleta contra el escritorio, descargando parte de su ira.

- ¡Mi Dios!. Hermione ¿qué hiciste? -pensó-

**----------**

Llego a su casa, y al entrar por la puerta pudo percibir un delicado aroma proveniente de la cocina. Eso calmo sus nervios y lo alegro un poco, con sigilo se encamino hacia la mencionada habitación; esbozo una ligera sonrisa ante lo que percibió, tan solo deseaba que ella la creyese. Se trataba de Luna quien en ese instante preparaba la cena, que con gran placer se encargaría de probar por su paladar. Portaba una sencilla túnica color gris, ella al sentirse observada giro hacia la puerta y lo vio, por segunda vez en el día.

- Harry –le sonrió- hice camarones –le mostró la sartén- espero que te gusten. ¿Algo esta mal?

Le pregunto al percibir sus facciones ligeramente rígidas, aún cuando trataba de ocultarlas, bajo esa falsa sonrisa que él le daba. Harry suspiro, por más que lo intentase sabía que ella siempre podría leerlo como un libro.

- Algo me puso de mal humor, eso es todo- camino hacia una de las sillas- de muy mal genio he de admitir –pensó-

- Debió ser algo enorme, para que tengas esa cara –trato de bromear-

Se arrepintió de sus palabras al comprobar que él, no parecía muy feliz con su último comentario, le dio una cara de pocos amigos. Sin embargo fue hecho sin la intención de herir. O al menos eso creyó ella.

- Lo siento –musito débilmente- hable demasiado, por favor no te enfades, sabes como soy…

Coloco sus manos, con nerviosismo sobre su pecho, intentado pedir una disculpa más de esta forma; al mismo tiempo que bajaba su vista arrepentida hacia el suelo de la habitación que ambos compartían. Unos instantes de silencio.

- Tú no tienes la culpa –admitió- lo lamento, no debí enfadarme contigo

Ahora era él quien pedía perdón. Era una escena un tanto extraña, dos individuos absolviéndose el uno con el otro, sin saber realmente la razón de tantos problemas. Luna alzo su rostro con lentitud, mientras lo miraba fijamente, el por su parte nunca dejo de mirarla. Uno y otro se observaban, sin despegarse la vista, trabados en ese sencillo acto reflejo.

- Dime ¿qué ocurrió? –hablo-

Fue la primera en romper el silencio y la atmósfera entre ellos. Esas tres palabras fueron las que rompieron su barrera, hacía los sucesos de la tarde. Suficientes para que él comenzará a contarle lo ocurrido con la menor de los Weasly. Y su reciente, podría jurarlo odio contra Hermione.

Al terminar su relato, Luna suspiro con pesadez; al tiempo que le daba una sonrisa triste. Se acerco lentamente hacía Harry, se coloco detrás de él y le dio un pequeño apretón en su hombro derecho. Tratando de reconfortarlo, y buscando las mejores palabras para lo que estaba a punto de comentarle.

- Debes comprenderla. A estas alturas, todos en la comunidad mágica opinan lo mismo –intensifico su gesto-

Volteo sorprendido hacia ella.

- ¿Tú también? –le retiro su mano con brusquedad-

Luna se sintió levemente molesta, por su actitud. No obstante, era levemente comprensible, por lo que ella le había citado. Se preparo para hablarle.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! –se enfado- solo te digo lo que he escuchado, por donde camines lo rumorean –camino hacia la estufa-. En pocas palabras, para que me entiendas –silencio- Hermione Granger dejo a Ron Weasly, porque tenía un amante –puntualizo-

Incorporo un par de condimentos a la mezcla sobre el fuego, con lentitud. Mientras esperaba que Harry comprendiese sus últimas palabras. Escucho, suspiro pesado que salió de su garganta.

- Las cosas se pondrán mucho peor, entonces –dijo con cansancio- Hermione salió de vacaciones... por seis meses. Fuera del país

Luna cabeceo dándole a entender que lo había escuchado, aún cuando no le dijo absolutamente nada. Tomo un par de platos amarillos que tenía ya colocados sobre la tabla de la cocina y sirvió algunos camarones en ellos. Le entrego el primero a Harry y el segundo lo coloco para ella. Cuando él llego no percibió que la mesa ya estaba puesta, renegó mentalmente ante su descuido y sin previo aviso se levanto rápidamente; Luna solo lo miro marcharse. Comenzó a comer, creyendo que tal vez no estaba de humor para cenar. Unos instantes después, lo vio regresar, cargaba una botella de vino blanco, de su pequeña colección.

- Para acompañar tan exquisitos manjares –la adulo-

Ella se ruborizo ligeramente, miro con perspicacia como destapaba con dificultad la botella, realmente Harry no un hombre bebedor. Rió ligeramente. Coloco la delicada bebida en un par de copas finas, sirviéndola con lentitud. La primera copa fue para ella, él se sentó mientras bebía de la suya. Parte de la cena transcurrió en silencio, ambos trataban de comprender las palabras que la sociedad en general comentaba con efusividad.

- ¿Quieres escuchar algo gracioso? –trato de romper el silencio- cuando fui a comprar los ingredientes de la cena –se comienza a reír- me dijeron algo sumamente divertido. –Tomo un poco de aire- había una gran cantidad de mujeres empujándose unas a otras intentado conseguir lo mejor, ya sabes. Era un total caos, no te miento.

- ¿Realmente? –dijo con sarcasmo-

Luna chasco su lengua, enfadada ligeramente por su último comentario. Pero, al final decidió no darle mayor importancia y continuar con su historia.

- Cuando, uno de los encargados en el mostrador grito. ¡ALTO! dejen pasar a la señora Potter –se vuelve a reír- ¿no fue graciosos?

Él la mira con detenimiento, mientras la observa reírse nuevamente. Ella se da cuenta y se detiene en el acto. Es una mirada penetrante.

- ¿Te molesta? a mi me da igual –comento con indiferencia- que digan lo que quieran. Tú y yo sabemos que eso es mentira. También rumorean que somos más que "buenos amigos"

Enfatizo sus dos últimas palabras.

- No… -silencio-

Ella alza una de sus cejas con curiosidad.

- Me gusta como suena…

Luna deja caer el tenedor sobre el plato, el cual produjo un golpeteo extraño al deslizarse de entre sus dedos.

- ¿Perdón? –un silencio- ¡Harry no bromees! –intenta levantarse-

Sin embargo él es más rápido y toma sus manos, evitando que ella logre incorporarse. Obligándola a mirarlo.

- Yo no juego, eso lo sabes –la miro- se acercan momentos difíciles y necesitaré de tu apoyo y compañía –toca con dulzura sus mejillas-. No todo son rumores Luna, Hermione si se ve con alguien

Abrió sus ojos con sorpresa. ¿Entonces a eso se debía su mal humor?. Harry sabía mucho más de lo que aparentaba.

- Es una broma cruel –le dijo con seriedad-

- Ya te dije que no estoy jugando, ahora debe de estar con él –comento secamente-

- ¡Se va lejos, a vivir un tórrido romance. Mientras Ron, esta desecho por su ausencia! –casi grita- ¿dónde ha quedado la Hermione que conocí?. Aquella chica que nunca abandona nada –su voz era cada vez más agitada- aquella chica que siempre enfrenta sus problemas de frente…

Calló estrepitosamente, cuando Harry coloco su dedo índice sobre sus labios para silenciarla.

- Es Malfoy

Le dijo, a la vez que trataba de dar por finalizada la conversación, pero sabía que eso sería algo imposible; sobre todo si la persona que lo acompañaba era tan vivaz como Luna Lovegood.

- ¿Draco Malfoy? –exclamo-

Aquello no podía ser cierto.

- ¿Desde cuándo? –se levanta- ¡MERLÍN! no eran mentiras, y tú lo sabías –sale de la cocina-

- Bien hecho Harry –se reprendió- arruinas el primer momento de franca felicidad de ella desde ese día

Salió de la habitación para hallarla parada frente a la oscura chimenea. Tomo su varita para encender el fuego, para calentar un poco la sombría habitación. Fue entones cuando percibió algo que le partió el corazón, Luna derramaba silenciosas lágrimas, mientras recargaba sus brazos y parte de su cuerpo en la chimenea. Intentando calentarse.

- ¿Qué ha hecho Harry? –detiene su llanto- ¡Mi Dios! que hizo

- Liberarse –musito-

- ¿Liberarse? –lo miro con furia-

- ¡MALDICIÓN! Harry, tienes idea de lo que va a suceder cuando todo el mundo se entere –hablo con lentitud- esto es una locura –se tambaleo- nada puede salir bien de esto

Antes de que golpease el suelo, fue sostenida por los brazos de Harry. Ella aún enfadada, intentas soltarse pero le resulta inútil el luchar contra él y termina rindiéndose. Para después comenzar a llorar nuevamente.

- Tranquila –jugo con su cabello- te necesito. Por favor Luna, tengo que ser muy buen actor de ahora en adelante. No puedo abandonarla, me necesita al igual que tú –susurro- llegue a una conclusión con ella; tiene este tiempo para terminar la relación con él…

Luna se aleja de él y seca sus ojos.

- ¿Crees que será tan sencillo?. ¿Qué bastará con un adiós? –lo mira con sorpresa-

- Entiéndelo, lo de ellos no puede ser posible, no hay un futuro. Se odiaron en todos los años en el colegio -se explico-

Ella dio otro par de pasos hacía atrás, alejándose cada vez más de Harry. Mientras movía su cabeza de un lado a otro, negando todo, queriéndolo olvidar.

- Lo ama –lo miro-

Ahora fue Harry quien enmudeció. Él le hizo la misma pregunta a ella, para recibir la más frustrante respuesta que su amiga jamás le había brindado en todos los años que compartieron juntos.

- Si

Un silencio más entre ellos, comenzaba a ser una costumbre. Hablar y callar, era la regla. No se podía decir algo, puesto que no había una respuesta lógica, tan solo se formulaban más y más preguntas. El calor que la chimenea emanaba comenzaba a inundar todos y cada uno de los rincones de su apartamento.

- Ella cayó en un error, Harry –lo miro con desesperación- su vida era perfecta con Ron. ¿Cierto? -dudo-

Él le negó.

- No todo es color de rosa –se detuvo- se que él tiene algo muy importante que ver, pero aún no lo se con precisión... algo que debió haber hecho, para que ella terminase en brazos de Malfoy –apretó sus puños con ira-

En ese momento Luna ya no era capaz de comprender por quien debería de sentir pena. Desde el momento que término el compromiso, Harry en cierta forma había estado algo renuente con Ron. Mientras que con Hermione permanecía imparcial. Sabía que él le mentía, Harry sabía algo más, pero ya no podría hacer que él se lo contase. Tal vez más adelante…

- ¿Y él que siente por ella? –hablo cansadamente-

- No lo se, por ello le pedí que terminasen esto –la mira- ella, solo saldrá muy lastimada, pero…

Fue lo único que le dijo.

- Le es difícil ¿no es verdad?

Por primera vez, desde que conocía a Harry, percibió esa mirada. Llena de tantos sentimientos que le mostraban tal como él era. No como el niño que vivió, sino como un simple ser humano, lleno de dudas, debilidades, penas, dolor, amor… Sin ningún tipo de inhibición, por primera vez le exponía a plenitud su alma, ella sabía que él le estaba entregando algo más esa noche. Sus más profundos miedos.

- Los amores que tienen mayores posibilidades de perdurar, no se fraguan en los momentos de inmadurez

Otra afonía, Luna necesitaba comprender la información recopilada hasta ese momento; esos descubrimientos que sin lugar a duda traerían grandes tragedias y cambios en sus vidas. Ahora advertía a la perfección porque Hermione no la invito a vivir con ella, luego del accidente. Tal vez para ese momento seguramente ya compartía su casa con él. Todas la pequeñas piezas comenzaban a encajar perfectamente, por ello habitaba en un edificio muggle, ya que nadie ahí conocían a los Malfoy, tenían plena libertad.

- La sociedad es el más grande teatro. Lleno de actores dispuestos a cambiar sus papeles de la representación –exclamo- es un mundo enfermo, hipócrita, cruel, vil… en ocasiones deseo volver a Hogwarts –calló- ahí todo era más fácil –dijo con tristeza- creo que es el único lugar donde realmente tuvimos amigos

- La sociedad es un puto fracaso, en conclusión –le sonrió a ella- no sirve para nada, más sin embargo sin ella nos sentimos desamparados –concluyo-

Se sentó en el sillón, y cerró sus ojos. Lleno de aire sus pulmones, por primera vez desde hacía bastante tiempo liberaba algo de sus frustraciones. No había sido completamente sincero con ella, sabía más, pero por el momento no consideraba prudente el contarle todo. Quizás, más adelante lo haría.

- Se mi mujer

Abrió su boca intentado pronunciar algo, por el contrario ningún sonido salió de esta.

- Para que todo el mundo tenga razón al hablar sobre nosotros –abre sus ojos- te quiero, aunque se que tú no lo haces de la misma forma

Mordió su labio inferior con miedo, si aceptaba la propuesta estaba segura que no habría marcha atrás, debería continuar hasta el final. Estuvo a punto de rechazar dicho ofrecimiento, sin embargo recordó que él fue la única persona que había estado a su lado.

- Yo también te quiero -murmuro-

Se levanto la abrazó con delicadeza.

- Gracias, por estar a mi lado. La tormenta esta por desatarse y se que contigo a mi lado no tendré problemas

- ¿Y ellos?

Regresaba al punto en cuestión y el tema de la noche a tratar.

- Ella tendrá siempre mi apoyo incondicional –beso su frente- aún cuando al final decida continuar junto a Malfoy

Se aleja un poco.

- ¿Y la sociedad, creerá todo esto?

- ¿Desde cuándo eres tan metódica? –pregunta con curiosidad-

Chasca su lengua, con desesperación antes de responderle.

- Desde que haces planes estúpidos –se defiende-

- Siempre lo he hecho –le guiño un ojo-

El pequeño momento de juego terminaba. Ahora sus mentes estaban despejadas, debían concentrarse en lo realmente importante. El único sonido que se escuchaba era el crispar de la madera consumida, lentamente por el fuego.

- ¿Crees que la ame?

- No lo se, con él todo es posible –evito mirarla- se que disfruta el sexo con ella, pero también oculta algo más. –suspiro- Por desgracia deben resolverlo ellos mismos

- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

- Ventajas de la oclumancia –le bromeo-

- ¿Cuándo me dirás la verdad?

Coloco uno de sus brazos, en su codo izquierdo, mientras sujetaba su brazo. Era un acto de dolor.

- Cuando sea el momento necesario, arruine la cena

- No importa

**Ω----------Ω**

Un trío de personas conversan en de un tema muy delicado, en un sitio ya conocido. Las tres escobas en Homesdale, el pub estaba ahora casi vació; quedando en el fondo una pareja que platicaban con franco entusiasmo. Mientras los tres sobre la mesa, mantenían un silencio sepulcral, interrumpido abruptamente por un golpe contra la mesa del establecimiento, hecho con la ayuda del puño. La dueña les lanzo una mirada severa, claramente en ella les decía que calmaran o se retirarán.

- Tranquilo, Remus. Con ira no resolverás nada –tomo un trago-

El mencionado vestía una túnica negra, algo descuidada.

- ¡Eh, Rosmerta!. Otro firewhisky –se lamió los labios- he probado en varios pubs pero los de aquí son los mejores –termino su bebida-

Por su parte, él traía puesto una extraña combinación de ropas. Algunas similares a un conjunto escocés, además de un extraño chaleco verde, sin mencionar la rara media que portaba, en su único pie. Unos instantes después, la dueña llego con el trago y retiro el vació. Noto como la mujer no había tocado su bebida, Remus Lupin tampoco.

- Francamente Moody, porque me pediste venir –siseo peligrosamente-

- ¡Remus! –lo reprendió- discúlpalo Ojoloco, pero ha estado algo irritado, además dentro de poco será luna llena y... ¿pensé que no tomabas nada que no estuviese en tu garrafa?

Ella usaba una túnica azul pastel. Moody alzo su mano y la interrumpió.

- No necesito excusas- lo miro- pero supuse que lo que encontramos les interesaría… es sobre los Malfoy y la gente cambia Tonks

- Vas a decirme que Draco Malfoy asesino a Hermione y luego por la culpa en su alma, si es posible en un animal rastrero como él–hablo peligrosamente- se suicido por la culpa

- ¡REMUS! –fue reprendido nuevamente por la morfomaga-

Ojoloco contemplo su firewhisky, analizando las palabras emitidas por el hombre lobo, mientras sacaba una extraña sonrisa en su demacrado e imperfecto rostro.

- Me temo que estás completamente equivocado, me parece –bebió- que es algo mucho más siniestro todavía

- ¿De que hablas? –lo interrumpió Tonks-

Exhalo el aire de sus pulmones con desgano y tomo el resto de su bebida. Preparándose, para lo que sin lugar a duda sería una conversación muy particular.

- Me han puesto a cargo de la investigación, me negué –se defendió al verlos- al igual que tú, no deseo saber nada de ellos, pero no pude hacer nada

Alzo su vaso, hacía la barra y le indico con señas que le trajera dos más, del bendito licor.

- No fue un suicidio como se pensó al principio. Claramente fue asesinado –tomo aire- apuñalado por la espalda, sin ser literales, el arma perforo su pulmón derecho, lo que lo privo del aire necesario –les hablo como si nada-. Perdió el conocimiento, luego de algunos minutos y murió desangrado

Rosmerta le entrego sus bebidas. Por alguna extraña razón, usaba una falda y blusa; vestía como muggle.

- Escuche que se extraviaron algunas cosas de su propiedad –se unió a la plática- también oí, que algunos galeones y piezas valiosas que pertenecían a su familia desde hace siglos desaparecieron–se puso pensativa-

- Pero…-dijo interrumpiendo a la mujer-

Moody sonrió ante su observación, mientras que Lupin, se mantenía impasible y silenciosos ante la plática que se desarrollaba frente a él.

-Te has dado cuenta –la miro-

Nyphadora Tonks cabeceo, por otra parte Rosmerta no comprendía nada.

- Las evidencias físicas señalan que no hubo ningún altercado en la propiedad, aún usando magia queda un pequeño rastro de ella –tomo un vaso entre sus manos- las pinturas señalaron que salió cerca de la media noche y regreso una hora después… solo –tensión en el ambiente- camino hacía su estudio y ahí se quedo dormido –sonrió-

- Es preocupante lo que dices –finalmente hablo- si es verdad lo que dices se debe ir tras la pista de un asesino

- Sería lo correcto, sin embargo…

- Una asesinato es una muerte y debe pagarse

Se formo un silencio. Rosmerta ocupo el asiento vació.

- No creo que sea posible, Remus. Hay demasiada gente que odia a los Malfoy, así que cualquiera pudo ser, incluyendo a los presente en la mesa- los observo-

Se sobresaltaron ante las palabras de Ojoloco, no obstante no podían negar que esto claramente podría ser posible. La cantidad de individuos que los odiaban era impresionante.

- ¿Cómo ha estado Harry?

Remus se sobresalto ante el nombramiento del chico, que se traía entre manos.

- Bien –mintió-

Le hizo una mueca extraña con su rostro, antes de hablarle.

- No mientas, directo y al grano por favor. Rosmerta si comentas algo de lo que aquí se hable –la miro duramente- me encargare personalmente de que hagas una visita social en Azkaban, durante algún tiempo

La mujer asintió con temor, Tonks tan solo se rió. Remus, se movió algo incomodo en su asiento y se preparo para responderle a su interlocutor.

- Un poco extraño

- ¿Extraño? -alzo sus cejas con interés- según se, no va a ninguna reunión social, evita a las personas en el trabajo, esta algo antipático y otras cosas más, que no creo necesarias mencionar –se las enumero una a una con sus dedos-

Remus bufó algo molesto, si lo sabía ¿por qué preguntar?

- Bien, ya lo sabes –cruzo sus brazos molesto-

- Encontramos una joya con la forma de un ángel, además de un extravío importante de su dinero personal, sin contar con su varita

- ¿Y Harry qué tiene que ver? –pregunto Remus con preocupación-

- Nada, solo quería cambiar el tema

Provoco la molestia de los presentes. Por un instante Remus, pensó que las actitudes de Harry estuviesen relacionadas con tal vez… el asesinato de Malfoy o Hermione.

- ¿Ángel? –susurro y mordió su labio inferior-

El gesto no paso desapercibido para Ojoloco, era sinónimo de que ella sabía algo más, posiblemente un pista.

- ¿Tonks?

- Bueno, es que –jugo con su cabello- yo- suspiro- como todos saben se rumoreaba que tenía una amante nueva, que él mismo apodo como su ángel tengo entendido. Tal vez si comienzas la investigación con ella lo descubras

Ojoloco Moody, rodó sus ojos por su comentario, especialmente el mágico.

- No servirá de nada. Nadie sabe quien es ella, nunca la llevo a sus casa, fue cuidadoso –los miro- pero mi hipótesis es que ella tiene ese dinero, por el momento se tendrá que esperar para que entre en circulación y rastrearlo

- Ya veo

La conversación continua, sin miramientos, sin prisas. Cada nueva teoría era desechad rápidamente, parecía que algo o alguien les jugaba una cruel broma a todos. ¿Desde cuándo? la sociedad se desmoronaba ante ese tipo de situaciones, claramente estaba preocupada sobre todo por tratarse del asesinato de un miembro importante, que podrían esperar los demás. Y era más que obvio que por la información que les proporciono Moody, que esa muerte se quedaría en el olvido, posiblemente el asesino nunca sería hallado.

¿O tal vez caminaba entre ellos, fingiendo pena o alegría ante su ausencia?. La mejor puesta en escena llegaba a su clímax. Ahora solo falta el desenlace, para el final de la tragedia.

**Ω----------Ω**

La verdad creo que me excedí, con el largo. Muchas hojas en Word y al final opte por quitarle una parte del final… más suspenso. Gracias a los que me dejaron sus comentarios, no saben como se los agradezco. Algo más, mi información sobre las circunstancias de la muerte de Draco, posiblemente cambien. Más que nada para agregarle un poco más de coherencia, realmente desconozco si alguien es capaz de sobrevivir durante un intervalo de tiempo considerable un apuñalamiento en la espalda.

Un adelanto del siguiente capítulo:

_Capítulo 5_

_Jugando a ser niños_

"_Mentir una vez es difícil, hacerlo dos veces es juego de niños"_


	5. Jugando a ser niños

102005/020306/061706

Bien, luego de una considerable pero no larga ausencia el penúltimo capítulo de esta historia. Lo pensé bastante para generar mayores intrigas y dolorosas traiciones por parte de algunos personajes. Como había dicho en un capítulo pasado, en la ultima parte de compilado en general viene la introspección de Hermione así, como el (la) responsable de su muerte, pero les dejo un adelanto para que se entretengan, pero cuidado y no se confundan.

Ahora que lo pienso, debí titular esta historia "Benditas Mujeres", ya que gran peso de la trama recae en ellas. Alguien una vez me dijo que en las relaciones heterosexuales las féminas son capaces de hacer dos cosas con los hombres o los levantan y ayudan a superarse o los corrompen y los destruyen, cosa misma a la inversa.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter y los personajes usados en esta historia, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de JK Rowling.

**Importante:** normalmente uso la letra itálica para referirme a la lectura de texto, sin embargo esta ocasión haré una excepción. Cuando el texto comience así (** 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 **) y de la misma forma termine, estaré narrando un suceso del pasado, espero que no se líen.

* * *

**Ω Ω**

**Bendita Mujer**

Capítulo 5

**Jugando a ser niños**

"_Mentir una vez es difícil, hacerlo dos veces es juego de niños"_

**Ω Ω**

* * *

**0 o 0 o 0 o 0**

_Retroceso_

_- Entonces, esta es la verdad ¿cierto? _

_Le dice a la mujer, la cual le abrió la puerta. Traía puesta una bata y por aspecto le daba la impresión de que tuvo una noche bastante agitada. Un gran sentimiento de odio, se genero en el cuerpo del ser que la miraba con aprehensión, y con una naciente repulsión hacia alguien que una vez aprecio._

_- ¡ERES UNA RAMERA! –le escupió- ¡MALDITA! –la abofeteo- _

_Del fuerte golpe, cayo al suelo mientras su espesa cabellera cubría su rostro. Nunca le dijo nada, no se defendió, ella no evito lo que ocurrió._

_- ¡TE MALDIGO, NUNCA SERÁS FELIZ!_

_Se alejo con su corazón roto, al saber el porque de muchas cosas que se negó a ver y él le oculto, alguien en quien siempre confió como un hermano._

**0 o 0 o 0 o 0**

**Ω - - - - - - - - - - Ω**

- Lo bello de vivir, es el hecho de morir –un suspiro largo y cansado por parte del interlocutor- porque cuando esto sucede todas las penas y preocupaciones desaparecen… -su voz se agrieta- sin embargo, aquellos que debemos quedarnos en este mundo somos los que más sufrimos la ausencia de nuestros seres queridos. Vivir para morir, es la más grande verdad de la existencia

Ha terminado de hablar el hombre en el pulpito de La Catedral de Peterborough. Guarda el pergamino que momentos antes leyó frente al público; unos cuantos aplausos aquí y allá, otros más solo asienten silenciosamente. Pero él ha fijado la vista en la mujer rubia de ojos hinchados y mirada cansada. Narcisa Malfoy hipa en llanto por la muerte de su único hijo, a la vez de sus esperanzas rotas. Sin embargo él hombre altivo y lascivo junto a ella, se levanta y se retira sin esperar a su esposa. Sorprendiendo a todos en La Catedral.

Hay murmullos por todo el recinto, por el acto tan descortés que el hombre rubio ha osado cometer en una ceremonia tan especial. El segundo hombre se acerca a la mujer, mientras le muestra un acto de cariño que necesito recibir de su compañero. En su desesperación ella se aferra al cuerpo masculino con firmeza y grandes deseos en su corazón, de alejar todo el dolor que la acongoja en ese momento. La gente comienza a retirarse, en el acto que viene solo los parientes más cercanos pueden estar presentes.

- Llora, Narcisa, es la única forma en la que te sentirás mejor –acaricia su espalda- no te guardes nada. No penas, no dolor, no angustia, solo libera tu corazón…

Los pocos individuos que aún no se han retirado, miran la escena con dolor. Es algo normal ver en los funerales a un familiar a un amigo o conocido que en un momento de empatía pura consuelan a los dolientes con fervor. Por lo que las acciones de Severus Snape no son mal vistas.

- Un padre no debe enterrar a sus hijos –golpeo su pecho- son los hijos los que nos tienen que sepultar. ¡NO ES ASÍ, NO DE ESTA FORMA! –repetía una y otra vez-

Se deja caer, pero el hombre la sostiene y la toma con fuerza de su cintura. Ahora la catedral esta vacía, dejando solo a ellos muy cerca de un féretro, donde yace sin vida un joven cuyos sueños y esperanzas se han desvanecido. Luego de algunos minutos más la mujer finalmente se tranquiliza un poco, ahora Severus tiene la confianza suficiente de soltarla; el porte de elegancia y serenidad que siempre la caracterizaban desapareció, mostrando su aspecto más lastimero. ¿Pero podrían ustedes juzgarla?. Ella ha perdido lo único que le daba sentido a su existencia. Su cabellera esta amarrada en una sencilla trenza, sus ropas son negras, pues la situación así lo amerita; sin embargo, no es uno de esos hermosos vestidos de fiesta con preciosos encajes y joyas sublimes, es más bien un conjunto liso y sencillo, nada refinado para una Malfoy. Pero aún es hermosa…

Camina lentamente y abre la tapa del blanco ataúd y le sonríe con tristeza, al ser que yace ahí dormido. Con su mano derecha, acaricia sus frías manos, para finalmente besar con pena su frente.

- Es…, la primera vez que lo veo sonreír con tanta felicidad, me duele que se haya ido, pero…, -lo mira con dulzura, como solo las madres lo hacen- finalmente es libre. Ya no le pertenece a la familia Malfoy, ahora puede elegir lo que desee, libre para amar, para todo –su voz se hacia muy lenta y calmada- por primera vez tu puedes elegir tu destino, mi niño. Perdóname por no haber estado junto a ti más tiempo, por favor no me odies…

Snape cierra el ataúd, para terminar con esas palabras tan tristes. El sentimiento de impotencia regresa a Narcisa, de forma más intensa y fuerte, sus lágrimas se intensifican en sus ojos, nublando su mirada.

- Si, ahora es libre Narcisa –se acerca a ella-

Ahora, es ella quien lo abraza; pero esta vez es distinto, hay un gran sentimiento diferente al consuelo que él le brindo momentos antes. Hay amor en el acto.

- Yo tengo la culpa de todo, Severus me deje llevar por mi ceguera y no fui capaz de distinguir lo que él deseaba de mí, sin embargo…, sin embargo…, yo…, a pesar de todo…, y tanto tiempo yo…

Sus palabras son silenciadas por uno de los dedos de Severus, colocándolo suavemente sobre sus labios, apenas rozándolos.

- No hacen falta palabras

Un beso en la frente de ella y finalmente una promesa cumplida. Ambos se prometieron algo en pasado, no solo para ellos, sino para alguien que siempre los iba a necesitar, un individuo a quien prometieron no fallar.

- ¿Sabes? –lo mira con dulzura- cuando él era más pequeño, le gustaba jugar con la mariposas…

Él solo asiente, mientras juega con su cabello. Hay algo que ambos no se han dicho, la verdad, tan solo otra mentira. A lo lejos un par de ojos miran la escena revelada ante él, para retirarse con algo de aflicción.

- Supongo, que nuestro encuentro tendrá que esperar –murmura-

Se aleja, llevando consigo algo de gran valor.

**0 o 0 o 0 o 0**

_Hace unas horas:_

_- ¡Mierda! tanto para nada_

_Habla con molestia un corpulento hombre, de casi dos metros de altura y cabellos cobrizos. Ubicado en una sucia habitación, de una casucha prácticamente abandonada, a las afueras de Liverpool. _

_- Vamos, tranquilízate –lo reconforta- al menos debería alegrarte de que el periódico no diga nada –pensó- o al menos sobre lo que nos interesa o mejor dicho te concierne, aunque…, me parece algo extraño, siempre con este tipo de cosas la prensa arma un barullo_

_El segundo individuo se ríe con descaro. Mientras el primero camina hacia la pequeña estufa, donde momentos antes calentó algo de café y arroja en las llamas algo sin valor para él._

_- ¡Creí que podría sacar algo de provecho del maldito estúpido!_

_- Pero mira –lo observo y luego volvió a leer- alguien dono para el hospicio, el asilo, el hospital y muchos otros sitios de Gran Bretaña. Mucho dinero, suficiente para que ninguno de ellos pase por ningún problema durante bastante tiempo. ¡Cielos!. ¿Quién sería tan estúpido? ni siquiera dijo su nombre, nada. –se rió a viva voz- parece que alguien quiso jugar a Papa Noe_

_- ¡CALLA!..._

**0 o 0 o 0 o 0**

**Ω - - - - - - - - - - Ω**

_Se le informa a la comunidad mágica, que los restos_

_de Draco Malfoy, descansarán en el cementerio de Leteo,_

_donde permanecerán por toda la eternidad a petición de los_

_deseos de su querida madre Narcisa Malfoy..._

**o o o o o**

Tomo con fastidio otra publicación mágica más. Pero ignoro brevemente el periódico muggle.

**o o o o o**

_Nuestra estimada comunidad mágica, hoy a las tres de la tarde_

_fue la última oportunidad de presentar sus respetos a la familia Malfoy._

_Pasado esto el cuerpo será cremado y colocada sus cenizas junto al resto_

_de sus antepasados, donde esperamos que el alma del joven Malfoy,_

_tenga el descanso eterno que merece..._

**o o o o o**

- Hipócritas –exclamo a voz viva-

Arrugo el periódico vespertino, mientras gruñía en el acto. Le era increíble la cantidad de condolencias expuestas por algunas de las imprentas más grandes e importante de la comunidad; parecía que trataban de competir quien era el que exponía la más ufana de todas. Suspiro, este si que había sido un gran problema. El consejo directivo estaba encima de él tratando de obligarlo a presentar cualquier indicio de un posible culpable.

Sin embargo nada.

Eso era lo que más le preocupaba. Habían colocado estratégicamente a un selecto grupo de investigadores que trabajaron las horas pasadas. No obstante, cuando creían tener una pista, resultaba ser un callejón sin salida. Muchas preguntas y pocas respuestas, esto comenzaba a mermar no solo en él, sino en todos.

- Fue un suicido –le dijeron- no una venganza –otros hablaron- ¿qué dices? fue un crimen pasional de alguna de sus queridas dejadas –murmuraban- ¡no esta muerto, solo fingen!

Otros más y la lista de razones era enorme. Con bastante facilidad el mismo podía descartar la primera opción. Lo llamaron muy temprano en la mañana, a una de las tantas propiedades de la familia Malfoy, residencia utilizada por el único descendiente varón sin compromiso, a dar fe y legalidad de algo que algunos en el círculo más alto consideraban un crimen brutal. Llego teniendo en mente otras transgresiones terribles para preparar su mente ante lo que se había predispuesto a observar, más se llevo la sorpresa de su vida al verlo sentado, en su negro sofá con su cabeza recostada con ligereza sobre uno de sus hombros, ojos cerrados; los cuales le daban la apariencia de estar durmiendo. Pero la más grande peculiaridad fue la extraña sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, tan apacible, era la palabra que más perfectamente podría describirla, dibujada con sinceridad sobre sus belfos (1). Pacifica, calmada como si se hubiese liberado de una terrible carga.

Bosteza airadamente. Paso la noche previa en el ministerio intentando encontrar alguna pista, al final y luego de pasar la noche en vela, les dio la orden a sus hombres de retirarse y descansar, para luego continuar con la investigación.

Rasco sus ojos con cansancio.

- Me estoy haciendo viejo

Dijo al sentir un extraño picor en sus ojos, producto de su noche sin descanso. Tomo otra publicación con fecha del día anterior, una editorial completamente inverosímil y absurda.

**o o o o o**

_El Corazón de Bruja, lamente el terrible fallecimiento de uno de los hombres_

_más guapos del mundo mágico, un suceso terrible, del cual nos sentimos indignadas,_

_y exigimos al Ministerio de Magia que se nos diga y presenten al culpable. _

_Es decir como esperan que vivamos en paz sino son capaces de hacer su trabajo como se debe, además…_

**o o o o o**

Gruño y cambio la hoja del periódico, exasperado tomo la publicación del día, para finalmente rendirse. Toda la revista tenía al igual que su predecesora tenía un solo tema a tratar "Draco Malfoy", comenzaba a indigestársele al ilustre apellido.

- Siete diez

Da un gran bostezo y se estira, escucha como algunos de sus huesos truenan en el acto. Se levanta y se dirige al baño de su oficina, va a lavarse el rostro, no escucha cuando alguien ingresa a su despacho. Sale e iba a retirarse cuando se percata de una presencia impávida, justo a la última persona que desea ver, pero como suelen decir no invoques.

- Señor Malfoy –hablo cansadamente- pensé que estaría de luto por la muerte de su hijo, o por lo menos estaría con su mujer, debe necesitarle –dijo esto último con lástima-

El recién nombrado le dio una expresión de claro resentimiento, a estas alturas no se guardaba nada para él mismo.

- He venido rápidamente

Rufus Scrimgeur le ofreció asiento, regresando él mismo al lugar donde paso toda la noche cortesía del gran apellido Malfoy. Como era lo acostumbrado, el platinado vestía de negro, un conjunto elegante y hasta cierto punto delicado, al que muy pocos podían acceder o incluso tan solo podría ser una fantasía. Por otra parte el ministro había optado por algo más sencillo en tonos azules.

- Dígame, en que puedo ayudarle señor Malfoy

Acomodo algunos documentos de la investigación del deceso del hijo del segundo hombre presente, apartándolos de la inquisidora mirada del rubio.

- ¿Hay algún sospechoso?- hablo inquietamente- mis contribuciones económicas deban haber rendido sus frutos ¿sabe? -comento escuetamente- ¡exijo un culpable!- golpeo la mesa- ¡alguien, quien sea, pero el apellido Malfoy no puede quedar en el olvido! –siseo-

Respiraba agitadamente, su pecho se movía rápidamente de arriba abajo, su rostro se había tornado rojizo por su furia acumulada. El ministro, termino de acomodar sus pergaminos, se recargo sobre el respaldo de su silla, exhalo e inhalo aire profundamente y tan lentamente que el hombre frente a él comenzaba a perder la paciencia y Scrimgeur lo sabía a la perfección.

- Lucius, Lucius –chasco su lengua al pronunciar su nombre de pila- por sino lo sabías, en una investigación por asesinato el culpable no se encuentra en un solo día, a menos que se tenga un sospechoso, pero…

Fue interrumpido.

- Por que no comienzas con Potter –dijo amargamente- el buen y gran amigo del mundo mágico, siempre ha odiado, odio –se corrigió- a mi hijo. Él es tú culpable, también tu sospechoso, no es más que un gran mentiroso, mostrándose como un ser benevolente cuando no lo es. ¡QUIEN MÁS SINO HARRY POTTER!

Sus labios temblaban ante su certera afirmación.

Scrimgeur, le dio una sonrisa altanera. Saco su varita e hizo aparecer un par de vasos de su bebida muggle favorita, Coñac. Sirvió en los vasos y él bebió el suyo, Lucius ignoro el contenido del licor, mientras miraba con rencor al hombre frente a él.

- Harry James Potter, no es culpable –sentencio de forma definitiva-

- Patrañas

El ministro continuo hablando, como sino lo hubiesen detenido, alzando su voy un poco en el acto.

-Yo mismo lo entreviste, no creyendo prudente que lo hiciera algún conocido suyo para evitar los favoritismos. Tengo testigos que avalan que el señor Potter no es el culpable de la penosa muerte de tu hijo –coloco el vaso- por si te interesa saber, paso toda la noche en San Mugo a causa de una infección estomacal, él y su esposa –se explico.- Además, tengo a por lo menos quince testigos que avalan que él nunca abandono la sala de espera ni el cuarto donde paso el bebé la noche, hasta las diez de la mañana que lo dieron de alta –su voz se hacía cada vez más fría.- Y, si mis cálculos no me fallan, al mismo tiempo que son ciertos, tu hijo ya tenía un buen rato de haber pasado a mejor vida –termino-

Lucius se levanto iracundo y agarro con ira el fino bastón y lo arrojo contra la pared, que estaba ubicada detrás de Scrimgeur, mientras lo miraba con una mezcla extraña de sentimientos angustiosos. Su respiración era mucho más agitada que hacía unos instantes, su perfecta cabellera había perdido su toque de gala, sus pómulos contrastaban contra normalmente blanquecina piel.

Llevo sus manos cubiertas por sus exquisitos guantes negros con cuidado sobre su rostro, y volvió a sentarse en silencio. Unos instantes después hablo.

- Lo lamento mucho, Ministro, no fue mi intención, el comportarme de esta manera. Un Malfoy no debe nunca de hacerlo.

Una oración aprendida, para un arrepentimiento embustero.

- Pero…

- Señor Malfoy, si esperaba que inculpase a un ser inocente, se ha equivocado –lo miro duramente- yo no actuó de esa forma. Aplico justicia tal y como debe ser –se levanto- es verdad que yo también creí que él podría ser el culpable –hubo un pequeño silencio.- Cuando fui a su casa yo ya era consciente de donde había pasado la noche, solo quería saber lo que opinaba del asunto y debo decirte que en el fondo respetaba a tú hijo. –suspiro- Creo que debes preguntarte con seriedad ¿quién no los odia?. ¿Cuántas personas no desearían hacerles daño?; recuerde que lo que hace en esta vida, en esta misma tarde o temprano lo debemos pagar. Tal vez ese es tu precio –pensó la última frase-

- ¿Potter tiene un hijo? –pregunto suspicazmente-

Ignoro el último comentario del Ministro, Scrimgeur se renegó mentalmente por haber hablado de más frente a ese hombre.

- No creo que debamos hablar sobre él, sino más bien sobre tú hijo –dijo tajantemente-

Dando por finalizada la conversación sobre la criatura.

- ¿Qué hay de los Weasly? –hablo esperanzadamente-

- ¡MALFOY!. ¡No me escuchaste media Inglaterra los detesta! –rasco nuevamente sus ojos- siendo sincero contigo, no creo hallar el culpable, son tantos y demasiados motivos que tardaríamos veinte años en tal vez terminar la investigación

- Hazlo –le ordeno-

Scrimgeur, abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y río con fuerza.

- Estas demente si crees que voy a dedicarme, únicamente a descubrir al homicida y más si las pistas no ayudan. Se que tus contribuciones han sido muy beneficiosas, pero créeme que hay más cosas que hacer, que hallar a un fantasma –le dijo con fastidio-

Ambos se miraban con un naciente y merecido rencor.

- ¿Qué hay de la otra investigación?. Del paradero económico de parte de la fortuna de Draco –soltó con recelo y apretaba sus puños intentado calmar su ira- también es un espíritu el que se llevo parte de la fortuna

- Dígame señor Malfoy ¿qué le duele más la muerte de su hijo o el saber que el apellido Malfoy termina con usted? –comento con pena-

- Los Malfoy han existido por más de quinientos años –se levanto y camino hacia la ventana-

Fue todo lo que necesito escuchar para saber que Draco Malfoy, siempre estuvo en segundo lugar, antes que nada la designación y su renombre era lo más valioso para Lucius, sin lugar a duda. A estas alturas Scrimgeur sentía pena por el muchacho.

- Se hizo un importante retiro de Gringotts, una semana antes de su muerte –buscaba entre los pergaminos- los duendes informaron que el mismo hizo la transacción, pero…, les pareció algo extraña, sin embargo continuaron. Más de quince miñones de Galeones –leyó el informe-

Vio la mueca de dolor en el platinado.

- ¿Podrían rastrearlo?. Porque de esta forma podría saber donde esta el dinero y recuperarlo

- En un inicio eso pensamos, los duendes trabajaron horas extras, sin embargo… -estornudo- todo el movimiento de tu hijo fue completamente legal y aunque me cueste admitirlo parece como si se hubiese evaporado del mundo, solo hay detalles menores. Pero nada en concreto

- ¿COMO, EL ESTÚPIDO HIZO ESO? –bravo-

Eso fue suficiente para el ministro, él cual se levanto con paso decidido y le abrió la puerta de su despacho.

- Señor Malfoy, tengo trabajo que hacer. Por favor retírese, en cuanto tenga alguna pista real, le enviare a un informante. Suerte en su casa

Lucius, salio airoso de la oficina de Scrimgeur.

- ¡Martha!- grito cuando lo perdió de vista-

Inmediatamente una pequeña bruja regordeta de cabello negro y piel oscura apareció frente al ministro.

- Si, señor

- La próxima vez que Lucius Malfoy venga avíseme y por favor no lo deje entrar, invente cualquier cosa ¡pero a ese hombre no lo quiero volver a ver aquí!- la miro- ¿queda claro?

- Si…, señor –dijo intimidada- ministro le recuerdo de la reunión de media noche en el departamento de Regulación

- Gracias, regresare a tiempo –retírese- ¡espere! –la mujer volteo- lamento haberle alzado la voz, no estoy enfadado con usted, por favor discúlpeme

Llego a su escritorio reviso la pared donde el bastón había golpeado, se percato de que el platinado había olvidado su apoyo, luego se lo devolvería. Pero entonces miro algo que capto su atención.

**o o o o o**

_**Liverpool Daily Post**_

_Misterioso contribuyente alegra a cientos de personas._

_Con su generosa donación a una infinidad de servicios públicos,_

_un individuo que ha deseado permanecer como anónimo, le alegro la Navidad_

_a cientos de personas, este ser que por muchos es considerado un Papa Noe moderno, _

_es la muestra más clara de generosidad en los últimos años._

_Esto ha generado un considerable aumento en las contribuciones _

_de los últimos días a varias instituciones sociales de toda _

_Gran Bretaña y Algunos países Europeos…_

**o o o o o**

Se dejo caer con pesadez sobre su silla y seco el sudor que se formo en su frente al leer el artículo. ¿Podría ser posible?. Busco nuevamente el informe del banco y entonces, por primera vez reía con sinceridad en todo ese día. Encendió la chimenea.

- Al final, te liberaste por completo de esas terribles cadenas

Arrojo el periódico al fuego y espero a que este se consumiera, mientas una extraña alegría lo llenaba.

- Así que a eso se debe todo, creí que debía sentir pena por ti muchacho, pero creo que ese sentimiento se lo debo únicamente a tú señor padre. Se feliz, ahora debes estar muy alegre.

Se levanto y con un pequeño plop en el aire, desapareció el ministro de su oficina.

**o o o o o**

**o o o**

* * *

Acotación: 

**(1) Belfos**: labios

Siempre he dicho que cuando alguien quiere cambiar, lo puede lograr. Al fin y al cabo solo nosotros mismos podemos hacerlo, con algo de motivación. Espero que les guste el capítulo.

* * *

Capítulo 6

**Volando al cielo**

"_Contigo hoy, aquí y por siempre"_

* * *

_Nos vemos luego. _

_Por cierto si logro conseguir siete comentarios pronto les haré la _

_actualización más rápido de lo normal, de no ser así, sería hasta en un par de meses._


	6. Volando al cielo

102005/020306/061706/072106

Antes de que lean el final de esta historia y me odien por ende, un par de pequeñas pero sustanciales puntos. Desde un principio tenía contemplado el crear una opinión con respecto el final, es decir implantar en cada uno su propia opinión de las acciones y preguntarse el ¿por qué?. Al termino del capítulo, más aclaraciones. Lean con atención, porque se están narrando tres tiempos diferentes al igual que tres perspectivas. Letras itálicas para representar textos escritos en el **pasado** no presente.

Harry Potter y sus personajes no son de mí propiedad, le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Ω Ω**

Capítulo 6

**Volando al cielo**

"_Contigo, hoy, aquí y por siempre"_

_Por Ireth I. Nainieum_

**Ω Ω**

* * *

**OoOoOoOoO**

"Había una vez un pequeña niña. Ella era callada y reservada, pero en su mente tenía grandes ideales sobre lo que deseaba para su futuro perfecto. El tiempo paso y la infante creció, finalmente encontró a su primer amor y creyó ser feliz; sin embargo algo terrible sucedió y el sueño término. Trato de huir, y en su escape llego a ante la presencia de su enemigo. Trato de liberar su dolor, pero lo conoció y se enamoro. Hasta que el destino hizo su última jugada y los separo. Nunca permitiéndoles el expresarse el uno por el otro"

Y así el cuento de hadas se volvió real –escribió en el pergamino-

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Ω - - - - - - - - - -Ω**

— _Luna – la miro sentada en el sofá- ¿dime que haces aquí y ahora? –hable con exigencia- ¡te estoy llamando! –moví bruscamente las manos- ¡contéstame! –le pedí -_

_Ella permaneció muda y tan solo me miro con tristeza, mientras se levanto del sofá y comienzo a caminar lentamente hacia donde yo estaba. Instintivamente retrocedí temerosa._

— _No pienso lastimarte Hermione –me dijo- tan solo deseo saber el porque ¿acaso no piensas luchar por lo que quieres? no hagas caso de sus palabras_

_Observo su pequeña y regordeta figura, trae un vestido violeta lo que le da un aire de gran ternura a su mirada._

— _Luna –dije cansadamente- tu no comprendes nada –cerré la puerta y camine hacia la ventana- lo nuestro desde un principio nunca debió existir, es tan solo una farsa un bonito cuento irrealizable –lloré- él nunca me amara_

_Se que ella me observa, mientras a lo lejos acaricia su vientre en movimientos circulares esbozando una gran sonrisa mientras, siente el movimiento constante del ser que permanece oculto en su cuerpo. _

— _Hay cosas Hermione por las que siempre vale la pena luchar. No importa que es lo él te diga al final. Si tú nunca confiesas tus sentimientos siempre vivirás a la sombra de los mismos y jamás serás feliz, a veces es mejor vivir sabiendo algo que permanecer siempre con el que hubiera pasado si –me abrazó- recuerda que el quizás no existe –beso mí mejilla- Harry me contó todo, lamento su actitud pero el solo esta preocupado por ti_

_Me dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar. Tomo su bolso y se detiene en la puerta, cuando le hable._

— _¿Tú por qué luchas? –le pregunte temerosa-_

— _Porque deseo ser feliz _

_Fue su única respuesta y me dejo sola._

_21 de septiembre,_

_Hermione Jane Granger_

******Ω - - - - - - - - - -Ω**

Hace bastante frío, en la tarde de ese diciembre son precisamente las seis del día veinticinco, hace un par de horas que Draco Malfoy fue sepultado en uno de los tantos cementerios mágicos. Un hombre de mirada serena observa el Tames. Debido a las bajas temperaturas parte del mismo se ha congelado por lo que las autoridades muggles han prohibido la navegación de barcos pequeños por los márgenes del afluente.

Un hombre se encuentra sentado en la banca blanca, que por momentos logra perderse en la espesura de la nieve. Una helada ráfaga de viento se manifiesta calando hasta lo más profundo de su ser. Percibe la llegada de unos cuantos pasos tardos y perezosos que se detienen a un par de metros detrás de él.

— Llegas tarde Potter, algo que ya es costumbre –voltea- por lo visto hay cosas que nunca cambian, no importa el tiempo que pase, aún mantienes tus viejas costumbres -chasca su lengua molestamente mientras pasa su mano por sus cabellos.- ¿Qué es tan importante que me has hecho venir a este lugar?

El segundo individuo camina hasta que se recarga contra uno de los barandales, mientras contempla el río blanco bajo sus pies. Lo escucha exhalar e inhalar profundamente aire antes de hablarle.

— Hay cosas que si cambian señor –recalco- y ellos fueron una de ellas –dijo a modo de saludo- sin embargo nada sucedió como debía de ser –un breve silencio entre ellos- lo cite aquí y ahora para que ambos demos por terminado todo lo que ha trascendido hasta ahora, lo que ocurrió entre ellos debe ser para siempre nuestro más grande secreto

Severus Snape se levanta y se detiene a tan solo un paso de su antiguo pupilo.

— Estoy consciente de ello Potter –su túnica negra ondea nuevamente con el aire- nunca debe saberse –dijo duramente- ¿me has creído un estúpido o algo parecido?

Harry sonríe para sí.

— En lo absoluto señor –voltea y lo mira fijamente- tan solo quería confirmar ciertos puntos que he considerado importantes

**Ω - - - - - - - - - -Ω**

— _¿Alguna vez has pensado cuan absurdos son los cuentos de hadas? –lo mire- ¿por qué todo el mundo cree en los finales felices?. ¿Por qué las mujeres buscamos el príncipe azul? –pensé-_

_Él me observo con atención mientras me contemplaba a la luz de la vela presente. Un par de copas de vino fino descansan sobre la mesa de ébano, en el centro de la misma hay una gran cera blanca encendida la cual desprende un aroma a jazmín. Me encuentro recostada sobre su pecho, mientras juego con un par de botones de su camisa negra. _

— _Solo lo hacen los muggles –dice divertido- los magos no creemos en esos cuentos de niños –suspira- tendemos a creer en cosas efímeras e insustanciales y al final nos olvidamos de lo verdaderamente importante_

_Me abrazo y por primera vez percibí en sus acciones un sentimiento diferente. Y evite mirarlo._

— _¿A qué vienen tus preguntas? -me dijo-_

_Juguetea con mis cabellos rizándolos con uno de sus dedos, poniéndose a la par de mis acciones._

— _Simple curiosidad –medite- es algo que he tenido en mi mente desde que era una niña –le confiese- ¿cuál es el motivo del citarme esta noche?_

_Silencio._

— _Tan solo ansiaba una opinión femenina sobre la perfecta decoración en el apartamento ya sabes que no es precisamente el fuerte masculino_

— _Draco –susurre-_

_Él comienzo a besar con delicadeza mi cuello, mientras me acariciaba sutilmente. Las acciones de él me generan un escalofrío a mi cuerpo, gemí su nombre débilmente para ceder nuevamente ante sus acciones; que se que la llevaran a la cama nuevamente ante el rubio de plata._

_22 de septiembre, _

_Hermione Jane Granger_

**Ω - - - - - - - - - -Ω**

— Siempre he tenido curiosidad Potter -lo interrumpe.- ¿Amabas a Granger? –hay un extraño brillo en su mirada.- ¿Cuál es ese recóndito secreto que ocultas?. ¿De dónde viene ese insufrible dolor que estás sintiendo ante su ausencia?

Le dijo sin miramientos y con un franqueza poco habitual en el hombre de mirada fría y piel pálida. Harry por otra parte esboza una extraña sonrisa, produciéndole un escozor helado en su ser; de entre sus ropas invernales Harry saca un pequeño libro color marrón, mismo que le entrega a su viejo maestro quien lo toma con recelo.

— Usted y yo sabemos que se fueron juntos a Francia – él cabeceo en un acuerdo mutuo- antes de que ella se fuese le pedí que terminase con la relación enferma que comenzó a su lado. Que lo abandonase y que él en su trayecto se buscase una nueva amante y ella por su parte la oportunidad de ser feliz –apretó con fuerza sus puños- pero… -mira hacia el cielo- ella no tuvo la fuerza para hacerlo, porque al final lo amo –le confeso- más que a su vida misma y en parte eso era lo que más me dolía, el escuchar esas palabras provenientes de su corazón. Ya no había forma de separarla de él, y luego le pedí que se fuese de Inglaterra

Escucho la risa ahogada del hombre mayor.

— Conociendo sus actitudes Potter, puedo resumir que se negó rotundamente ¿cierto? –se afirmo a sí mismo-

Observo la mirada perdida de su viejo estudiante, contemplo una vez más el pequeño libro y comienza a hojearlo rápidamente. Unos pequeños copos de nieve comienzan a caer, trayendo consigo un nuevo manto blanco sobre la ciudad. Harry extendió su mano y dejo que algunos de ellos se detuviesen en su palma, para cerrarla abruptamente y volverla a cobijar bajo su chaqueta verde. Los ojos de Severus Snape se abren con sorpresa al descubrir la verdadera identidad del objeto en sus manos, el diario de Hermione.

— Esto… -lo mira con aprehensión- ella…

No encuentra palabras apropiadas para expresarse, sobresaltado por los hechos vuelve a sentarse sobre la banca del parque, mientras cierra sus ojos con un gran sentimiento de dolor en su interior. Camina lentamente hasta que se coloca junto al hombre mayor.

— Ame a Hermione como si ella misma fuese mi hermana de sangre –exclamo con pena- un cariño tan fraternal que no he sido capaz de tenerlo con nadie más, ni siquiera con Ron

— Hace unos instantes usted me hizo un par de preguntas y es mí deber el responderlas señor

**Ω - - - - - - - - - -Ω**

_Los rayos del sol se filtraban por las ventanas, en ese instante calcule que debían ser aproximadamente las ocho o nueve de la mañana del día sábado. Por alguna extraña razón su luz me es incomoda, cuando alce mis vista que percate que las cortinas estaban entreabiertas, suspire por el descuido que cometimos. Me giro tan solo para toparme con su espalda desnuda, es tan suave y fina que me incita a tocarla nuevamente; sin embargo, temo hacerlo porque es una adicción para mí el hacerlo. _

_¿Cuántos días más podré soportar esta sensación?. Le prometí a Harry que acabaría con esto por mi propio bien, no obstante…, no tuve el valor para hacerlo. Escucharlo mientras pronuncia mi nombre, la delicadeza de sus manos en mi piel, la sensación de sentirlo solo para mí._

_Yo…_

_Lo abrazo y siento frío. Sin embargo no es por estación otoñal, sino por saber que nunca tendré el valor de confesar mis sentimientos por temor a perderlo, así como sucedió con Ron. Mi corazón me duele al saber que tan solo para Draco soy una más que pasará por su cama y que de un momento a otro él me dejará de la misma forma como lo hizo ya con otras más._

— _Debo irme Draco –murmuro-_

_Musitan mis labios, como siempre lo hacen luego de nuestros encuentros, donde siempre siento un gran sentimiento de culpa por el hecho. ¿Por qué me inculpo de disfrutar mi sexualidad?. ¿De sentir esos espasmos en mi cuerpo?. ¿Por llegar al cielo a su lado?._

_Me levanto de la cama y cubro mi desnudez con ayuda de una de las cobijas, mientras comienzo a buscar cada una de mis prendas a la vez que rememoro lo que llevo a esta lastimera situación, donde soy la más grande cobarde. Por primera vez le temo a la pasión del amor. _

_El engaño de Ron destrozo todos mis sueños e ilusiones que alguna vez tuve de niña. Cuanto desee experimentar la sensación de cariño y bienestar que siempre admire en sus padres, aquel sentimiento incondicional que invariablemente se manifestaban. Algo que en algún momento desee para mí. Recuerdo muy bien los ruidos y gemidos provenientes de la habitación, para luego verlo salir de ahí airoso y feliz, con una sonrisa que él nunca antes me había dado, algo que solo lo hizo con ella. Lo odie con todo mi corazón, tan solo porque lo vi radiante con alguien más, y ese alguien no era yo. Y en tan solo un instante ese hermoso sentimiento se transformo en lo más vil y despreciable que jamás pude alguna vez experimentar por algún ser vivo. Me odie a mí misma._

_Salí huyendo tratando de mermar mi dolor, aún puedo recordar que ese día llovía. Completamente empapada llegue a esa esquina y ahí lo observe, parado en la otra intersección de la calle justo frente a mí con un gran paraguas que le impedía el mojarse. Camino hasta donde yo estaba y me cubrió con el; a partir de ese momento le pertenecí solo a él._

— _Nos vemos cariño –bese su mejilla y toque su rostro con suavidad-_

_Mis tacones irrumpen en el silencio de la habitación. No me molesta el producir ese sonido, yo se que él ya esta despierto. Abro la puerta y salgo de la misma forma que llegue, sola. Camino a la sala y tomo mi capa negra, con ella cubro mi vestido rojo lo use para él y por él. Me contemplo frente al espejo de su pasillo. Y veo a una mujer, que nunca tendrá el valor de confesar sus sentimientos, que jamás podrá enfrentarse al mundo en lo que es más importante, su verdadera felicidad. Debí luchar como lo hicieron Lavender y Zabini, o como lo hace Harry para Luna; cuanto los admiro por hacer oídos sordos al mundo en general._

_Salí por completo de ese lugar prometiéndome a mí misma ser la última vez que lo haría._

_23 de septiembre_

_Hermione Jane Granger_

**Ω - - - - - - - - - -Ω**

— Yo –dudo- le pregunte si todo había terminado y ella me lo negó –su voz se agrieta- me dijo nunca podría hacerlo, que prefería mil veces su desprecio y arrogancia a que ella terminase con él, que lo amaba como nunca antes amo a Ron –se tensa- yo soy culpable de su muerte y quizás también de la de él –exclama-

— No James, tu no eres culpable –susurra-

**OoOoOoOoO**

— Todas las niñas viven su propio cuento de hadas –escribe- y algunos hombres buscan ser ese príncipe ideal, para hallar a su hermosa princesa; y de esta forma continuar viviendo en la fantasía. Solo que en ocasiones, el sueño es irrealizable…

**OoOoOoOoO**

Se exalta al saber que lo ha nombrado por uno de sus nombres de pila, específicamente el de su padre, lo que le genera un extraño sentimiento.

— ¿Por qué piensas que eres tú el responsable? –lo mira con atención- me sorprende que tengas esa idea en tu mente. Quieres culparte a ti mismo para no hacerlo con el verdadero responsable. Son dos individuos, un culpable para la muerte de cada uno de ellos –se levanta Snape- a esa conclusión yo he llegado, aunque en cierta forma podría decirse que en realidad deberían ser tres –camina hacia el barandal-.Nosotros –susurra- tú, yo, Weasly, Lovegood, sus padres, los de él, la sociedad en general –volteo temeroso.- Ellos debían actuar de cierta forma y no lo hicieron. El cegarse ante lo que el mundo les diría, el no expresarse mutuamente ¿o dime Potter, ella alguna vez le dijo que lo amaba?. Lo que tengo en mis manos es la verdad contada desde el punto de vista de ella, así como el nombre del asesino de su vida y el ser que ha destruido las nuestras –dice fríamente- su nombre permanecerá por siempre junto a nosotros, porque siempre será nombrado sin que seamos consientes de ello –afirma- un ser invisible e inexistente ante nuestros ojos

Le dolían sus palabras ante la veracidad de las mismas, Harry no podía hacer otra cosa más que escucharlo hablar.

— Y el tampoco lo hizo –le confiesa- ese fue su más grande error. Para que una relación sea verdadera se necesita de la confianza. No solo del encuentro sexual, ese es el verdadero término en una relación sincera, ese acto es maravilloso por sí mismo y con se da la esperanza de la nueva vida. Cuando uno le confiesa a ese individuo nuestros temores, sueños y ilusiones. Es entonces cuando somos capaces de enfrentarnos al mundo, cuando no hay imposibles y es también cuando el mundo puede tomarse con la mano –reniega mentalmente- hemos contribuido en parte, pero el resto es culpa de ellos

—Yo…

— ¡Escúchame Potter!. Draco temía que si confesaba sus verdaderos sentimientos ella se alejaría y ella opinaba lo mismo. La cobardía y el miedo fueron los catalizadores de estas acciones

**OoOoOoOoO**

—Pero hay ciertas personas que si pueden realizar ese maravilloso cuento de hadas, y por ellas pocas el resto suspira esperanzado en vivirlas quizás algún día…

**OoOoOoOoO**

—Tu estas luchado por el amor que sientes por Lovegood, a pesar de esa terrible experiencia que vivió no estas dispuesto a abandonarla ¿cierto? –Harry le niega- eso es el amor, el no tener miedo ante el otro, el mostrarnos como somos con nuestros aciertos y errores. El verdadero amor es capaz de ocultarlos

—¿Entonces? ellos murieron por ellos mismos. Ninguno iba a poder vivir sin el otro, esa es la realidad, en verdad era un amor incondicional y sincero –sonríe con tristeza-

Severus Snape copio el acto de su pupilo, apareció un bote con su varita y arrojo el diario de Hermione dentro. Poco después una chispa roja salio de ella y callo directamente sobre el libro, lo que provoco que este comenzará a quemarse lentamente; produciendo algo de calor a su alrededor.

—Vivir y no luchar por lo que se desea no es vivir Potter, yo cometí ese error y por ello me he arrepentido todos estos años –dice melancólicamente- en cierta forma por eso admiro tu esfuerzo y el de Blaise, casarse con ella le ha producido la separación definitiva de su familia. Pero el es feliz y eso es lo único que a él le importa, lo mismo que a ti

El libro continuo quemándose, llevándose en el acto las palabras de una mujer castaña que posiblemente quedarán en el olvido…, aunque tal vez no.

—Nunca podremos aprender de los errores ajenos, en cierta forma se pueden evitar pero no impedirlos, sino se sufre en una relación entonces esta no es verdadera -le confiesa- ¿ella?

—Fue un accidente –hablo antes que terminase con su pregunta- una intoxicación de gas. La anciana dueña de los departamentos llego primero y asustada abrió las ventanas para intentar despertarla, sin embargo ya nada podía hacerse. Luego llamo a las autoridades muggles, pero estas nunca llegaron como usted sabe. El departamento de regulación fue el que se hizo cargo de todo.

—¿Suicidio?

—Descuido, quiero suponer eso -temblo.- Ella temía, pero no creo que fuese tan cobarde como para cometer ese acto tan atroz.

El diario ha desaparecido.

—Vivir por amor es el cuento más bello del mundo –musita Harry- estoy seguro que donde quiera que hoy estén estarán juntos y ya no hay barreras ni sentimientos que los separen. Cosas quedaran en preguntas y creo que en cierta forma así debe ser, es mejor el indagarse que el querer saber. Ambos ahora deben ser felices

—Deben serlo Potter, en cierta forma merecen un premio por tanto dolor. Es mi momento de irme y la última vez en que nos veremos

—¿Usted a que renuncio señor?

Tenía esa duda y por primera vez en años habían tenido una conversación sin insultos, una extraña cercanía en la que dos almas solitarias los habían unido brevemente.

—A la felicidad

Le exclamo y lo perdió de vista, cuando el hombre mayor desapareció con un plop en el aire. Harry volvió a observar la nieva a su alrededor y la que le caía suavemente y derramo un par de lagrimas, ahora su alma y corazón estarían tranquilas.

Regreso a su casa y observo un pergamino colocado descuidadamente sobre la mesa de la sala, lo leyó rápidamente; sonrió al saber de lo que se trataba y luego lo guardo en el librero. Busco a Luna y la encontró arreglando algunas cosas para la cena de navidad, opto por un sencillo vestido verde. Ese año les tocaría ser los anfitriones, por lo que la veía muy preocupada y apenas se daba abasto. Ya no tenía esa espectacular figura que alguna vez tuvo, ahora estaba algo regordeta, pero al final de cuentas ahora ella era su mujer y la madre de su hijo algo que nadie jamás se lo iba a negar a él; porque siempre lo aceptaría como suyo.

—La vida termina para algunos, pero para otros esta no se detiene. No importa cuan difícil sea su perdida, nosotros aún vivimos y por ello debemos hacerlo –exclama en voz baja- Hermione, Malfoy donde quiera que estén espero que ambos estén juntos por siempre

Rememoro la última frase del pergamino.

**OoOoOoOoO**

—Pero al final de cuentas, todos vivimos nuestros propios cuentos, por más sencillos o complicados que estos sean nada puede cambiar que solo nos pertenecen a nosotros mismos…

**OoOoOoOoO**

**oOoOoOo**

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Ahora si pueden matarme por el final, pero antes de ello espero que lean lo siguiente. Aunque no lo crean yo, desde que escribí el segundo capítulo ya tenía al culpable y en cierta forma todos acertaron con sus responsables. El porque poner a Draco y Hermione como sus propios asesinos o a la inversa, sencillo yo ya lo he visto no pueden llamar amor a algo que ninguno de los dos es capaz de admitir por temor, el esperar la aceptación de la gente. ¿Por qué?. Ellos no te alimentaran y te darán de su protección, todos en cierta forma somos cobardes en el hecho de que dejamos intimidarnos por el famoso ¿Qué dirán?. ¿O esto no es lo que esperan de mí?.

Todos viviremos nuestras propias vidas y por eso cada uno decide. Con esta historia quise crear esa conciencia en cada uno de ustedes, cuando quieran algo que saben que los puede hacer felices luchen por ello, porque después viene el arrepentimiento y de ahí la amargura.

El amor es un bello sentimiento, pero hay que saber expresarlo correctamente. Espero comprendan el porque de este final, sufrir es amar y amar es sufrir. No existe eso de_ "Y vivieron felices por siempre..."_

Por cierto, el responsable de la muerte de Draco se explica en el segundo y quinto capítulo. Unan circunstancias y lo sabrán. Y si alguien pretende decir que la muerte de Hermione fue una papa (por no decir otras palabras), quédense con sus ideas, le di hasta cierto punto una muerte bella. Morir mientras se duerme es la muerte de los reyes.

Dudas, quejas y comentarios; si lo desean dejen sus opiniones.

_Gracias._

**OoOoOoOoO**

**oOoOoOo**


End file.
